Unexpected Hero
by notesonlife
Summary: Being a 'dorm mother', or slave in hell, to five elite shinobi is not an easy task, especially for Tenten. But she’s willing to do anything to become one of them, even if she has to clean up after the former members of Rookie Nine. [NejiTen]
1. Enter Tenten

**Unexpected Hero

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Enter Tenten**

There was a time when Tenten enjoyed things normal girls did. There was a time when Tenten played with dolls and had play dates with the girls in her neighborhood and wore ribbons in her long hair. But that phase wore off soon after she joined the Academy; she no longer enjoyed things normal girls did. Tenten began to utilize weapons and had training sessions with the boys in her class and wore two practical buns to keep her long hair out of her eyes. The time came that she had become an acceptable kunoichi, and rose above the neighborhood girls she used to laugh with.

She became a Genin paired with the genius Hyuuga Neji and the dropout Rock Lee. Neji was the Hyuuga prodigy, the one with a broken past and a caged bird in his unalterable fate, but pressed against the bars by learning and mastering techniques only the Main Branch learned just by simple observation. Lee was a failure, one that could not perform ninjutsu or genjutsu, but excelled in taijutsu through sheer will and pressure against his body, pushing his limits time and time again. And Tenten, well, she didn't have a broken past and could perform ninjutsu and genjutsu, making her an ordinary ninja with no goal in life or specialty.

So she created her own, she strived to become one, no, the _best_ shinobi to excel in weaponry and accuracy; her idol, the great kunoichi and medical-nin, Tsunade.

But wanting was not enough to be the best, and as both the caged bird and the failure rose through the ranks, achieving ANBU before she reached Jonin, leaving her quite behind.

And there wasn't much she could do to catch up.

---

Lying in the hospital bed, she growled angrily, nursing a large wound across her stomach. She had lost yet again, her sweat, tears, and blood in vain as she missed becoming a Jonin by a hair. If she had once thought losing pitifully to Sabaku no Temari back during her first Chunnin exam was humiliating, losing five times at the Jonin exams was just so much worse. Her money was running low, mostly used for weapons and sake, if anything else. It annoyed her, being an eighteen almost nineteen year old girl spending her days training with weapons and her nights drinking to calm her stress, with the occasional mission here or there. She was in a rut, financially, emotionally, and socially. Her technique no longer needed as much as it used to, giving her less mission opportunities, causing the money she must earn low.

She sighed, remembering her first Chunnin exam. The Rookie Nine including their team, Team Gai and the Sand Siblings. How many of her former friends had she kept in touch with?

"Tenten-san?" The door opened as the pink-haired medical-nin popped in. "Are you feeling better?"

Oh right. The only person she ever talked to from the former Rookie Nine was Haruno Sakura, and that was when the brunette was stuck in the hospital from the latest Jonin exam or a failed mission.

Tenten nodded slightly, looking out the window as Sakura performed her checkup.

Socially, Tenten was isolated. She used to pass Lee in the market, his loud proclamations somewhat comforting and painfully nostalgic. He had grown up exponentially, giving up his bowl cut for something more fitting, his round eyes maturing somewhat, making him look almost cute. Long hours of intense training chiseled his body, sculpting him almost perfectly, even attracting the eye of girls.

But the awkwardness of how much stronger he was, it made Tenten self-conscious, and she began avoiding him, rarely going to the market as Lee rose to ANBU and was sent on missions more often than not. It hurt to see how much the former dropout broke through his chains and flew, leaving her behind.

And Neji, well, Neji only saw her as a teammate and a sparring partner, if anything else. He was handsome, yes, but everyone knew he came from the Hyuuga clan, one of the only clan left in Konoha that still promoted arranged marriages. Neji didn't seem much to care about romance; his only concern was to become stronger, by achieving Jonin status first, then ANBU quite as quickly. As the need of Genin teams lessened, he lessened his presence with his own team, almost to nothing as his duties to his clan and his missions made him almost disappear from her life.

And back in their Genin days, no one mattered except those two, her teammates, her partners, her brothers. Back then, life was perfect. Gai-sensei was the father figure in all three of their lives, all three of them never possessed parents they could easily remember; one of the only things Neji remembered of his father was his death.

Her life had begun to crumble as soon as Neji was the second to reach Chunnin, and it just escalated from there...

"Tenten-san?"

The older girl snapped out of her trance, glancing over at the confused medical-nin.

"I'm just thinking."

"Of those days?" Sakura guessed.

Tenten nodded, lifting herself up off the pillows.

"You used to smile a lot back then," Sakura mused.

"I grew up."

"Tenten-san, I think you should stay as Chunnin for a while... or become a teacher or medical-nin like me."

True, Haruno Sakura stayed as a Chunnin for quite some time, instead taking life as a healer. Yes, most kunoichi never lived long as an ANBU or even Jonin, the shinobi seeing them as a liability. To save face and their life, most kunoichi became teachers, healers, jobs they could handle. But Tenten didn't want that. She didn't want to become a healer, or a teacher, she wanted to become, no, stay a kunoichi. But her life was a mess, and Tenten had to fix it before it killed her.

"I need to find a job then."

---

Sakura smiled, her eyes almost dazed, "I know the perfect one."

Haruno Sakura was a good girl, smart too. She knew of Tenten's bleary life, her determination to rise just as high as her former teammates, only to fall faster and harder each time. The medical ninja didn't want that for her friend, she didn't want Tenten to waste her life with a frown, she wanted to see those smiles the older girl once always shown, even at times of sadness. Sakura knew of Tenten's financial problem, and more aware of her social isolation. The weapon specialist seemed to get worse in her skill each year, staying in the hospital longer with larger wounds, adding to the stifling emotions brushing past the girl every day. And the pink haired kunoichi saw it as her need, her meaning of life to help her friend.

"Sakura, where are we going?"

"I saw a flyer for a job opening in the Jonin lounge. It'll be perfect for you."

"Does it involve kids?"

"No," Sakura smiled. This job would be simple enough and well-paying for the bun-haired girl, and socially rewarding. They turned the corner, and the chocolate brown eyes widened.

The siding was off-white, the roof ash-gray, large windows hiding their insides with long curtains. Wooden steps of a porch led to an elegant door, yet the house still looked modern. It was a large estate, on the corner of the road, a two story house with a balcony and deck, smaller than a mansion but larger than a flat, it's garden nicely tended to, and overall just exhilarating, much like fresh water.

"Like it?" the medical nin asked. "You'll be living here from now on."

"What?"

Sakura showed her the flyer. The brown eyes scanned the paper, and as the older girl's eyebrows furrowed almost angrily, Sakura realizing too late that was not a good move. Tenten turned on her heel, a glare on her face as her body shook. She dropped the flyer on the ground, walking back towards her house.

Sakura tugged on Tenten's arm, "Where are you going?"

"I will not degrade myself for this!"

"It'll be good for you! They're going to pay a lot and you'll see them again!" Sakura pleaded. Her nerves pushed frantically at how stubborn the Chunnin could be. The younger girl feared that the former would pull out a kunai sooner or later and stab Sakura for escape.

"I don't care! I will not..." she shrieked before being interrupted.

"Tenten."

---

The deep baritone of his voice caused her heart to thud painfully in her chest and her head to spin quite like the way sake did. Her movements halted in her throat. She closed her eyes and counted slowly to five, before turning around.

His ivory eyes gazed impassively at her.

"Neji-sama," she breathed out in the coolest and most sophisticated manner she could muster. She didn't need Neji to know how pathetic her life had become. She could see the corners of his lips twitch ever so slightly it wasn't even noticeable, which revealed he was almost irritated with his former partner's ceremonial tone. The two stared at each other for a moment, before the taller boy asked casually yet still swoon-worthy, "What are you doing here?"

"She's come to apply for the job here," Sakura blurted, blowing Tenten's cover and causing the older girl to involuntarily blush. Tenten's mind had blanked out and couldn't provide a coherent answer, and the truth was so much more humiliating then stumbling on words.

Neji gazed at Tenten, a small curl of a smirk on his lips as he nodded. She couldn't leave now, not when Neji knew the truth, she couldn't just run through the streets without Neji thinking of her as a coward, her pride could not take that haughty look.

He led the two in, before a loud shriek was heard from inside, causing Tenten to wince.

"OWWW!"

Tenten's heart dropped. That loudmouth lived here?

"The Power of Youth will help alleviate the pain!"

Her heart dropped through her body, leaving her an empty hold. Correct that, two loudmouths lived here in this hellhole. Out bounded half naked Uzumaki Naruto, red streaks across his chest, followed by none other than the Green Beast himself.

The two stopped eyes wide and staring at the two visitors.

"T-Tenten?"

---

He didn't overwhelm her in a passionate bear hug, but spun her around proclaiming she was still the beautiful blossom of Team 13. Her heart leapt up from its early grave and after the spinning stopped, she let out a bubbly laugh, surprising everyone including herself. She looked up at Lee.

"Hey, long time no see!"

Tears sprang in the taller boy's eyes as a teary-filled moment brought about tidal waves of happiness and youth.

"Tenten! It has been too long as I've seen our blossom!"

He did not pull her into a hug, for even he realized that Tenten had been avoiding the market where he usually shopped. But Tenten didn't care about pride right there. She just wanted to be friends again.

The bun-haired kunoichi pulled her former teammate into her arms, as Lee gratefully hugged back and the scenery changed to the setting sun and the crashing of waves.

"Um... Lee..."

"Tenten-chan!"

"Get off now."

Lee instantly let go, his cheeks reddening slightly, before he noticed Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" he saluted her, and Tenten belatedly realized that Lee's infatuation had worn off.

"Tenten-chan?" the loud voice of Naruto rang in her ears. She turned to see the blond boy grinning at her, his eyes almost wandering her body. His time with Jiraiya had taught him something – being a pervert. She plastered a fake smile as Naruto beamed, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"She's here to apply for the job!" Sakura piped in.

"Oooh..." Naruto turned his head yelling behind her shoulder, "Hey Shikamaru! We got an applicant!"

"How troublesome..." they heard the Nara grumble. "Who is it?"

He walked out of the doorway, leaning against it, his eyes falling on Tenten. Tenten raised an eyebrow, her pride barely intact as the lazy ass surveyed her.

"You got the job."

"What?" Tenten yelled disbelievingly. "But..."

"Yosh! Our blossom Tenten-chan will be living with us and..."

"Working under us," Neji finished. Everyone turned to stare at the stoic Hyuuga, then back at Tenten. Tenten wiped a competitive smile on her features, desperately trying to keep her pride unscathed. "Very well, _Neji-sama, _I'll do your work, but as repayment, I get to accompany you all on your missions."

"No."

"Then you'll have to live with one of your rabid fan girls."

Naruto, Lee, and even Sakura shuddered at the thought. They had seen quite a few applicants, and Neji had barely come out with his clothes intact. His ivory eyes looked up, scanning his former teammate like an enemy. Shikamaru cut the heavy air with an equally heavy sigh.

"Neji, no offense, but you don't pick who's for the job, I do as leader. Now Tenten can have the job for now, but let's see if she really wants the job at the end."

The corner of the Hyuuga's lips lifted in a tiny smirk, "Very well."

Sakura squealed happily, "Good job Tenten! Now I'll help you pack your stuff so you can finally start here as their dorm mother!"

The weapon specialist snapped out of her reverie.

"Wait... what?"

She had just found herself with a job as a slave to five elite shinobi.

* * *

**A/N: **Like? Don't like? Review. 


	2. Duties

**Unexpected Hero

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Duties**

Tenten stared at the list in front of her. Life's a bitch.

"I have to..." Tenten's voice faltered as she gazed down at her list, her eyes quickly scanning. Shikamaru sighed, "It's troublesome, but you wanted the job."

Tenten nodded, pulling out a thin senbon and sticking the list to her wall. Not like she particularly had a choice. Her day consisted of cleaning, cooking, and doing laundry, that making it extremely tiring the first week or so, but then it would give her immensely free days. Of course, she was also responsible to train with the other members of the house, play Go with Shikamaru, accompany Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen when no one else would go with him, wash Lee's spandex (which had a very strict washing regiment). But those days would be rare, since they would frequently go on missions, leaving her alone.

The room she was given was quaint, not as big as the others, but she liked it that way. Sakura had helped her unpack and redecorate, and it felt just like home. She stared at the second item on the list. "Training," she murmured as Shikamaru left her room that night. She pulled out the buns in her hair, changing into flannel pajamas and curled in on her rather soft futon.

"Just like old times."

---

Her alarm rang loud and clear, as she fumbled with the off button. She cursed colorfully under her breath, pulling herself off the too comfortable abed. Slowly, she buttoned her pink Oriental shirt, pulled on baggy black pants. Stumbling to the bathroom to refresh herself, she quickly got ready. Pins held in her mouth, she walked out of the room simultaneously putting her hair up. She had to train first, with Neji of all people.

He gazed at her impassively, leaning against a tree in the backyard. Backyard wasn't quite the term for the field outside the dorm; it was more like a training arena, and it was designed exactly for that purpose. Neji's white eyes fluttered closed for a second, before he pushed himself off from the tree. He stood before her almost majestically, before gracefully taking a stance she could not recognize.

Tenten sighed, analyzing his movements. His hands were held in front of him, outstretched, almost beckoning. Tenten charged, pulling out a few kunai. Better start of with a basic technique.

White flash passed before her shoulder as she barely dodged the fierce attack. The force pushed her back from the impact of his chakra in the air, as she skidded across the field. Suddenly, the tenketsu in her arm was cut off.

Her eyes widened as she dropped to one knee, clutching her useless arm. The breath was knocked out of her, and they had barely begun! When had Neji become so strong?

Internally, she knew exactly when. When Neji became Jonin, and when Neji became ANBU, leaving her behind as a Chunnin.

She pulled out her scrolls, rolling them across the floor. Awkwardly, the weapons rose from the scrolls, as she held them in one outstretched hand. The faint chakra strings pulled back slight to push forth at him as she slowly pulled a kunai out with her useless hand.

The familiar Kaiten brought back waves of nostalgia, and when it stopped, Tenten no longer saw the tall ANBU, but the mere Genin in the tan jacket with his left side bandaged. The mere Genin she had been infatuated with, the Genin that protected her, worked with her, been her goal.

Her eyes dazed, not realizing the distance that had lessened between them. She felt a sharp stab at her working arm, then more, and more, and oh gods...

He stopped suddenly as Tenten dropped to the ground, coughing up blood at his feet. He had never been so tough on her, never to the extent that she was choking on her own blood and vomit.

---

She felt a warm touch and cold water against her face. She gulped some down willingly, as she felt another stab, but this time, the result was more relieving. His fingers worked out the tight spot of her shoulders, and Tenten realized too late they were sitting by a pond; she was sitting in his lap while he was massaging the knots from her shoulder.

Her eyes widened as she blushed, but it felt too good, the pain slowly being allayed by his callused fingers.

"You have not grown any stronger," he said impassively, his breath against her ear, Byakagun still activated as he located the closed tenkutsu to reopen them. A frown grew on Tenten's lips as her muscles tensed at his insult, only for her to wince at the sharp pain in her shoulders.

"How have I not?" she answered almost meekly, unable to rise from her place in Neji's arms.

"There is alcohol in your blood system, which connects to your chakra. Your reflexes have lessened worse than your Genin days, incredibly fatal for a Jonin."

Tenten was silent. Neji thought she was a Jonin, he did not know about her failure at becoming one. What had happened to her? He was quiet, before murmuring, "I see you are still a Chunnin."

He lifted her up to her feet, unfazed at the constant contact, before his fingers left her skin. He turned, leaving her to stand helplessly by the pond. She stared at the ground, unable to look at him. He was not lying with his words; they had made her understand what she was pushing away.

She was weak. She was weaker than her Genin days.

"Therefore..." he commented his back still towards her and his voice almost bitter in the stifling air, "You cannot accompany us on missions, or you will be treated as a liability."

"Fine," she answered, futilely trying to keep her voice from wavering.

He walked back into the dorm, leaving her with sore shoulders and a wave of held tears.

---

Shikamaru leaned against the wall, hearing every single word uttered by the two. Neji passed before him, not acknowledging the Nara's presence, although he was consciously aware of it.

"You keep her separated in a way she doesn't want to be," he commented, as Neji brushed past him, not before Shikamaru noticed the stiffening of the Hyuuga's shoulders. The taller boy stopped walking, turning his head ever so slightly to spit out, "You have no right to say that."

He knew Neji's unconscious thoughts more than Neji knew of them himself, that being his were so much like his own. Neji refused to allow his former teammate to be hurt, and Shikamaru knew Neji had even stooped low enough to help the poor girl fail the exam quite often. But Neji's motives were quite noble on his part to some extent, the Hyuuga could not allow _his_ teammate see the horrors he had seen, to feel the pain and the responsibilities kunoichi that became Jonin had to go through. Being an ANBU, he had read records, and read one certain mission a few female Jonin, Kurenai-sensei included, went on.

Hyuuga Neji was selfish, knowing the form of prostitution the female Jonin must perform in order to make a living, and he refused, he downright rejected his partner, the only girl the older boy unconsciously accepted as more than a fellow shinobi and comrade, to go through that pain. Of course, Tenten was not precariously gorgeous to attract much attention, but she was pretty enough to be sent on one of those missions if it was needed. Tenten had an exotic air, a sense of stability and self-confidence most girls lacked. And Neji couldn't handle the fact that one day will come when Tenten would have to go through one of those missions. Tenten was his, after all, and only his, as his motives and actions have proved. Neji was the one that placed the flyer inconspicuously on Haruno Sakura's desk right after Tenten failed the latest Jonin exam and right before the weapon specialist's checkup.

Shikamaru knew Neji was in love with Tenten, more in love with her than just a simple crush-turned-bond like he had with Ino, even more than Tenten's painful nostalgia with Lee. Neji needed Tenten, his heart yearned for this completion, but Neji only did what was expected and accepted for him to do, not what he desired. He was to soon be married, reaching the prime age of producing children and keeping his heritage alive. He would have to do it soon, his skills too precious to die on a mission, and that woman wouldn't be Tenten if he continued to distance her from him. So he brought her closer to him by forcing her this job, he forced her to fail to preserve her only for him, he forced pain on her because he was the only one who would. Neji was experiencing unsteady emotions, not even seeing Tenten for so long and then to suddenly need her cracked the hard steel of his composure.

But the boy was hurting her more than he could possibly know. He just did not understand that Tenten needed, needed more than Neji did himself, to become Jonin, and to become ANBU, she wanted to be accepted with the former Rookie Nine, to be accepted by him. That's all Tenten wanted, for Neji to smile and to be proud of her, because she needed his approval more than anyone else, more than Shikamaru's, more than the Hokage, more than her own life.

But this was none of the Nara's business. He knew perfectly well that he did not have any right to blurt out that comment, since his former female teammate did not need his lazy ass to help her do anything. He knew Ino had done some form of prostitution to complete her mission, and although it quite disturbed him, he did not say or do anything to stop her; it was her choice, and she did not need his intervention. Neither did Tenten need Neji's, but the Hyuuga took it as his instinctual duty to protect her the way he never was protected.

And Shikamaru preferred to think that all will work out for the better if he did not interfere, unconsciously knowing it would not.

---

Tenten wasn't necessarily a bad cook, but neither was she the best. She was average, but average just didn't cut it. With sore shoulders and arms, she groaned at the sight of only instant ramen in the cupboards and expired milk in the fridge.

"Screw them. I'll buy food later," Tenten muttered, boiling water and trudging upstairs to wake up the "residents".

She opened the door to Lee's room, watching as the ninja sprawled across his green covers, snoring.

"Lee..." she murmured, shaking the boy.

"Mmmm... I want that... power of youth shall prevail..."

Tenten sighed, pulling the covers off him as her hands rested on her hips.

"Cold... youth shall keep me warm."

Tenten massaged her already aching temples, before shaking Lee more forcefully. Suddenly, one bare hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her down on top of him. Tenten flushed at the sudden proximity, the feel of Lee's chiseled body against her own. She let out a gasp, blowing her exhale over Lee's bangs. He smiled, snuggling closer to her, head nuzzling into her chest, arms around her waist and gripping tightly. Tenten screamed at the sexual harassment she was experiencing from an unconscious Lee. Using the last of her strength, she pushed Lee off his bed.

"Pain... youth shall heal my wounds."

"LEE WAKE UP!"

Suddenly the boy's head popped up, groggily rubbing his large eyes. "Ten...Tenten? What are you doing here?"

"I'm your dorm mother, baka," she growled irritated, wrestling the covers off her and storming out to wake the others.

---

They sat around the table, eating the instant ramen.

"I wanted real food today," Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."

"You don't have real food in this house," Tenten retorted, stretching her sore shoulders. "I'll buy some today."

"Troublesome."

Neji was silent, eating his instant ramen with much dignity. Tenten instantly realized that Neji was not living in the Hyuuga household, as was traditional, but with comrades he didn't particularly enjoy the company of. She wondered why the Hyuuga did this, but refused to talk to him for the time being.

"He's not back yet?" Shikamaru questioned, ignoring Tenten.

"No..." Naruto answered, sleepily slurping his ramen.

"He will be back soon," Neji answered casually, finishing his breakfast.

"Leave it," Tenten sighed, as the Hyuuga met gazes with her, intenseness in them, before she lowered hers and he walked by her, back to his room. There was an odd silence as Tenten watched them eat, before letting out a deep sigh. She took Neji's empty bowl, carrying it over to the sink to wash it.

"Thanks, Tenten-chan for the meal!" Lee chirped happily, placing his empty bowl in the sink. Tenten smiled weakly, before Lee patted her sore shoulder and bounced back upstairs. Naruto slipped his empty bowl on top of Lee's, sleepily returning to his bed. Finally, Shikamaru finished, before he left he murmured to Tenten, "You can spend the rest of day at the market, if you want."

Tenten gazed at him, realizing his intent before nodding. Shikamaru placed a wad of money on the table.

"Thanks."

---

It had taken her the rest of the day to buy all of the supplies needed in the house, realizing that the house was missing a lot of necessary supplies – laundry detergent, food, cooking supplies, clothes hangers, soap, toilet paper, etc.

She bought dango for lunch, quickly bringing it home at noon. She had bought all the groceries she needed, bustling into the house with too heavy bags. Dropping them on the floor, she groaned, pain reverberating from her shoulders. Dimly, she realized her shoulders would be quite like that for a long time, if she still was to train with Neji every morning. Of course, she also had to help train Lee and Naruto, and play Go with Shikamaru, all of which she dreaded.

"Tenten-chan, where were you?" Naruto whined. "I'm hungry!"

"I have dango..." Tenten sighed tiredly, dropping the large container on the table.

Naruto licked his lips hungrily, ready to dive in, before Tenten stopped him.

"Call the others down, or you don't eat," Tenten growled.

Naruto grumpily ran upstairs, yelling down the halls that lunch was ready and pounding on the doors before rushing back downstairs. Tenten set out plates and chopsticks, glaring at the half-broken wood. Most likely of Lee's doing, adding chopsticks to her never ending list.

"Eat up," she sighed, searching for a pen and paper to write down what she needed.

Upon finding some, she decided to allow the boys write what they wanted first, thus, lessening the complaining.

Naruto wanted ramen, Shikamaru wanted more Shogi tiles, Lee wanted more weights, and Neji didn't want anything. Tenten sighed, bringing along an immensely bored Naruto to carry the bags. Since she had bought all the food in the morning, she had to buy the other supplies, taking long enough to barely get home in time to make dinner.

Dinner was silent on Tenten's, Neji's, and Shikamaru's part, leaving Lee and Naruto to rant on about various subjects, occasionally mentioning Sakura, or ramen, or youth. Tenten stayed behind to clean up, as usual, before she got some cleaning done. The inside of the house was quite a mess, no matter how beautiful it looked outside. Half-eaten dishes lay in the sink, dust covering the expensive furniture in the living room and cobwebs in the corners. Since most of the house members were on missions than to care for the house, it would take a couple of days to make the house look at least shabbily presentable.

She fell asleep on the couch late at night, too tired to drag herself upstairs.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review, what you liked or didn't like, or both! -hugs- 


	3. Fifth

**Unexpected Hero

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Fifth**

She slept with one hand hanging off the couch, the other over her torso. She breathed serenely, long lashes hiding chocolate brown eyes. He sighed, gently shaking her. She didn't wake, odd for a kunoichi, but nevertheless, she flinched. He dipped down, picking her up. She was light, lighter than she looked –was she eating?- but he couldn't tell anyway. Stealthily, he carried her up the stairs, placing her on his futon carefully, not wanting to go into her room. He figured she must have booby-trapped it, being a weapon specialist, and a good one in fact. He gazed at her once more, and his hand reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. A voice made him freeze.

"What's she doing here?"

His voice was deep and dangerous, an intent that sounded much like jealousy.

The other man sighed, responding, "She can't sleep downstairs on the couch."

"Why is she _here_?" There was a slight, an unnoticeable rise in his voice.

"Her room is most likely booby-trapped, so it'll be troublesome to get in. She might as well..."

"She can sleep in my room," his voice was strained, attempting to stay composed. Shikamaru chuckled under his breath, amused by Neji's obvious protectiveness.

"Are you that suspicious about me?"

Neji didn't respond to this, which resulted in a sigh.

"I am nothing compared to you, so no worries. If you just get your act together, then maybe Tenten..."

"I am not interested in her in that way," the Hyuuga growled, almost shaking with rage. He walked in, swiftly picking Tenten up. She woke at that moment, her eyes blinking to find Neji carrying her.

She squealed, and instantly Neji dropped her, venomous eyes glancing at the smirking Nara. Tenten's cheeks flushed red, as she took in her surroundings.

"Why the hell am I here?" she asked, panicked.

"You fell asleep downstairs, I brought you up here, and Neji was going to bring you back to your room," Shikamaru replied smoothly. Tenten sat there, in silence, before nodding.

"Oh... well then, good night."

Sleepily she stood, walking to her room, deactivating the booby trap behind the door and falling on her bed. However her sleepy mind had instantly had a burst, and she stared at the ceilling. The Hyuuga Neji was carrying her. She could smell the scent of wind and waters of Neji and the touch of his fingers on her skin, causing goosebumps. She flipped over, allowing her shinobi skills that trained her to get as much sleep as she could to take over, filling her dreams with pale eyes.

---

She sprang up. There was a rustling downstairs, an opening of cabinets and drawers and sound of inhaling and exhaling and... Quickly, she slipped out a kunai, creeping out of her room and down the hall. Her breathing shallow, she stealthily jumped down the stairs two at a time, her foot landing on a creaky step. The rustling stopped, and Tenten's blood ran cold.

She could hear an exhale, and quickly she finished the stairs, her body pressed against the closet door. She crept to the kitchen, ignoring her sore muscles and her racing heart. The air seemed void of oxygen, leaving her holding her breath in nervous worry. An enemy ninja?

Peeking her head over, she could see a dark figure standing over a sink, fingers gripping the countertop. The head turned almost dangerously, and Tenten stepped out, a kunai held in her left hand behind her back.

"Who are you?" she asked warily, a disheveled look in the state of her hair, her rumpled clothes, and bare feet.

The figure didn't reply, straightening and reaching for his holster. Quickly, Tenten flicked the light switch on, throwing the kunai as the light brightened the room. The figure contracted, and Tenten's heart stopped.

Gloved fingers held the kunai mid-air, dark indigo hair contrasted with pale skin. He looked up, clad in the ANBU uniform, porcelain mask lifted to reveal his overly handsome face. Crimson eyes glared at her, Sharingan spinning.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" she gasped.

"Who the hell are you?" he hissed, squinting in the light.

Quickly, Tenten threw off the lights, and they stood there in silence for a moment.

"What's wrong with you... light something," he growled, breaking the awkwardness with rough commands. Obeying, Tenten rummaged for a candle and lit it, its damp glow illuminating the Uchiha's prominent cheekbones.

"Gomennasai!" she bowed, eyes lowered on the floor in shame. "I'm Tenten the..."

"Maid," Sasuke finished, placing the kunai on the counter, and shuffling towards another cupboard. Tenten could see the blood drenched on his clothes, as it dripped on the ground and countertop. There was slight cuts, a wound but not large enough to cause so much blood on his uniform. He had killed many.

"Dorm mother," Tenten corrected stiffly.

Sasuke glanced at her as if it didn't matter. He continued to look through the cupboard, searching for something, most likely food.

She didn't ask if he was hungry, she knew he was. Sasuke was much like Neji, arrogant and condescending, too proud to ask her to cook him something. Silently, she found some extra dango from lunch, throwing that, some rice, and some leftovers from dinner into a wok, quickly making fried rice for the watching shinobi. Scooping it into a bowl, she placed it on the table, as Sasuke helplessly followed the steamy aroma.

She sat down next to him, peeling an orange, attempting to loosen the awkwardness between them. Chatting about nothing in particular occasionally loosened the tense Hyuuga, so she might as well try.

"Is it good?" she asked sheepishly. "I'm not really a good cook..."

"It's fine," he murmured, staring at the food. Tenten smiled, letting out a relieved sigh, "Gomen, I forgot there were five shinobi not only four, so I didn't make anything extra."

Sasuke shrugged, perfectly content on eating his food, sleep, and go on missions. This girl was just another fan-girl, only more helpful than girls like Sakura and Ino, by cleaning and cooking after them. He glanced up at the girl. Sleek brown waves cascaded down her shoulders, brown eyes gazing at the ceiling, full lips chewing thoughtfully on a slice of orange. She wore a cotton shirt and shorts, showing off long tan kunoichi legs. Sasuke frowned, feeling uneasy near the girl; she could cause quite a lot of distractions in the house, and maybe even in him if he let his guard down.

Of course, she wasn't so disabling gorgeous, but she could pass as enough for a few looks from hormonal 20-year-old boys. She was living with them and they with her, proving a challenge. The house consisted of Hyuuga Neji, the ultimate prat that was possibly gay (that's his reason for living here), Naruto and Lee the loud blobs of useless, obnoxious energy, Shikamaru the picky lazy-ass and of course, him, an honorable shinobi still relentlessly attempting to obtain his goal of killing the man that ruined his life.

She doesn't seem quite annoyingly self-centered, much like him, he told himself. But Sasuke wasn't quite gifted in the art of modesty.

---

Tenten stood, and then she was by his side, kneeling by his feet.

"Your wound..." she indicated the cut across Sasuke's side. Sasuke shrugged. It didn't hurt, so it didn't matter.

"It will scar and another hit there would reopen it," she stated matter-of-factly, as if Sasuke was a stubborn five year old. Sasuke glared at her, and Tenten stared back. It was... unsettling, how she wasn't fazed, didn't even blink at the deadly Sharingan.

"Yeah, glaring at me isn't going to help," she said, a sound of disapproval in her voice. Her voice had changed considerably from overly politeness to rudeness. Was this girl, this girl a head shorter and a lot weaker _scolding_ him?

She touched his wound and he winced.

"Don't touch me," he hissed. Her brown eyes flickered up at his own red ones, before completely ignoring him and grabbing bandages she somehow pulled from nowhere. He stared at her. The look in her eyes seemed familiar, nostaligic.

For a split second, her eyes, although a lighter shade, looked like his mother's soft eyes.

"I've dealed with a lot of cuts and scratches," she offered to his suspicious untrusting glare. "I specialize in weaponry, therefore, I must also specialize in bandaging cuts from weaponry."

"I don't need your help," he growled, his Sharingan wheels spinning.

"Deactivate that, I'm not impressed," she replied smoothly back, sounding like his mother's teasing scold. He forced the thought out of his head. "You think I'll get scared of a little doujutsu?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Who did this girl think she was, insulting the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan? She wasn't like his mother, his mother was a member of the Uchiha clan.

But somehow, she was like Uchiha Mikoto.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Let me bandage your wound."

"Go away," he hissed. Tenten rolled her eyes, standing.

"Fine, when your cut turns into a scar and when you're in the hospital because of blood loss due to that one cut, don't come crying to me."

---

"Tenntenn-chann," Naruto whined from the doorway, making the girl jump up. She spun around, staring at a sleepy-eyed Naruto.

He wiped his eyes tiredly, golden blond hair spiky and wild. "I'm hungry..."

Tenten sighed, shoulders slumping. She walked to the cupboard, pulling out an instant ramen. Naruto sat down where Tenten had previously sat, popping an orange slice in his mouth.

"Yo, Sasuke... you're back," he grinned lethargically.

Three minutes later, Tenten placed a bowl of steaming ramen in front of Naruto. Naruto looked up at what Sasuke was eating.

"I want that..." he mumbled.

Tenten shook her head, "There's no more."

Naruto pouted, slurping his noodles in a silent tantrum, making sure to make obnoxious . Tenten rolled her eyes, shooting Naruto an irritated look. Then she grinned playfully, ruffling the younger boy's head, plopping down by him. Sasuke's eyes watched her, the way she smiled and her eyes glittered when she spoke, the way his mother did.

The three sat there, Tenten chatting about nothing of importance to Naruto(such as specific weaponry and its uses), Sasuke eating quietly, and Naruto adding in every now and then (not of specific weaponry and its uses). She had pointedly ignored Sasuke, as he was to her. When Naruto and Sasuke finished, Tenten took their bowls, going to the sink.

"You two can go back up. Uchiha, you might want to shower. I bought some more shampoo and soap," Tenten called back behind her shoulder, still a note of bitterness in her voice from before. Naruto gazed at her for a moment, brows furrowed in concentration before he shrugged and followed Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, Tenten looks good with her hair down."

"It's only a hindrance for a kunoichi, dobe," Sasuke commented. Tenten had just kept proving his analysis that she was just another fan-girl. She was also rude, unpredictable, and oddly amusing.

"That's why she always puts it up," Naruto countered. "It's a shame, I guess."

Sasuke glanced at the boy, before sighing and trudging into the bathroom to pull off the blood-drenched clothes. As he peeled off his undershirt, he touched the wound, before cursing and getting ready to shower.

* * *

**A/N:** Added the Sasuke/Tenten bonding at the last minute. Sorry. Please review, and we'll be seeing more of jealous hormonal Neji next chapter! 


	4. Knowledge

**Unexpected Hero

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Knowledge**

Tenten didn't wake to her alarm. It screeched loudly, only for her to slam it against a wall, turning in her futon and falling back to sleep. Of course, this was done in a matter of seconds, and being a shinobi, she was trained to sleep as instantly as possible to attain the most she can possible have (if on a mission she must go through days with lack thereof). Thus, when an hour passed, and she still did not awaken, it would make a shinobi of high skills (and subjective paranoia) to investigate.

Neji sighed, gazing at the hunched figure breathing serenely in her bed. There were no traps; she must have gotten up at night when Sasuke returned. Deactivating his Byakagun, he opened the door quietly, her back faced him. He stepped in carefully, before stopping at the doorway.

"Tenten."

She mumbled something incoherent, pulling the covers over her head. Neji ran through possible courses of action. Of course, waking her with physical contact would not be an option, thus being last night's attempt. He could leave her sleeping and let her rest, guiltily knowing he had caused much pain for her the morning before.

He stuck with that course, leaving as silently as a top shinobi can.

Tenten didn't wake until noon, the sunbeams high in the sky forcing her eyes open. She mumbled to herself for a moment, before belatedly realizing her position and the time.

---

They sat around the living room, more comfortable than the stiff cobwebs it once was; Lee wrapping his arms with fresh bandages, Sasuke and Shikamaru playing Shoji while Naruto watched and Neji reading another mission scroll. There was a scream, and all five jumped. The shinobi looked up, staring at the panting kunoichi glared at them, chest heaving.

"Why the hell did no one wake me up!" she screamed, face flushed, strands of chocolate over her cheeks.

"You were sleeping," Neji responded calmly, the twitch of his eyebrow a sure sign that Tenten _never_ got this out of control. Tenten never bound out of anywhere without her hair securely up in two buns and dressed more than a thin cotton shirt (if that was what it was called) and shorts that tended to ride up her leg, especially in her tense state.

"I am so behind in my work now!" she yelled again, turning her full fury on Neji. His eyes lowered to his scroll, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Be more responsible."

"Who else can have more responsibilities than I do?" she shrieked. "I have to clean after all you stuck up shinobi who can't even dust your stupid living room, cook for you picky-asses, and train with a stoic bastard like you!"

There was a sudden silence, as the whole estate stared at her. Naruto's mouth opened, and Shikamaru's eyes closed, brain whirling with tactics. Lee stared at Tenten, eyes hurt, and Sasuke fought a smirk from his face, reasoning that this insane woman was nothing like his mother. Her cheeks flushed red at her insults, before she stormed to the kitchen, the shinobi hearing the banging of pots and pans.

Shikamaru murmured words softly under his breath, words Neji could catch that made him frown and return to his work, pride battered.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman late with work."

---

"Breakfast!" she yelled, and all five shinobi stood, heading to the kitchen. Tenten glared at all of them, especially Neji.

"Tenten-chan, what's wrong?" Lee asked, worried. Tenten never insulted Neji, never. Did something upset her sanity?

"It's that time of the month," Shikamaru replied.

A few moments later, with Shikamaru sporting a black eye, Sasuke a growing smirk, Lee with confused horror, Naruto with fits of uncontrollable laughter and finally Neji with a look of disparagement mixed with obvious truth in the lazy-ass's statement, all five sat down for breakfast.

Tenten had stormed back to her room to change and get ready.

"Damn, that troublesome woman can punch," Shikamaru growled.

"You deserved it," Sasuke grunted.

"Why did Tenten hurt Shikamaru with such an act of passion?" Lee asked, confused, causing Naruto to upchuck his breakfast in laughter. Neji gripped his chopsticks so hard they broke in the process.

"Women go through a 'time of the month'," Naruto explained, chewing slowly after his fit subsided. "It's when they get sudden mood swings..."

"Like Neji?" Lee asked brightly. "Does Neji have a 'time of the month'?"

Again, Naruto upchucked his breakfast and Sasuke's smirk couldn't get any bigger. Neji's eyes twitched, fists clenched and Byakagun on the verge of activating full fury. Lee was dim, incredibly dim, and now he will pay.

"Yes," Naruto responded, causing a blast of chakra from the other end of the table. He was pushed back by the impact, sprawling to the floor in obvious pain. Naruto howled, and they heard bounding of stairs.

"What the hell happened?" Tenten shrieked shirt half-open and pants hanging loosely around her hips. Her hair was still down, and the insane look was still in her eyes.

Naruto screeched with pain. Neji sniffed, relaxing his stance and leaning back down.

"You need to buy more chopsticks," he commented to a startled Tenten.

"Neji," Tenten sighed, giggling. "You shouldn't be doing that to Naruto-kun."

Neji frowned as Tenten went to help the blond boy up, the said ninja screaming curses at the Hyuuga. After she had thwacked Naruto on the back of his head to quiet down, she went back upstairs. Of course, all five boys had a good glimpse at her collarbone and a bit lower and her undergarments, but to avoid Tenten's wrath, had shied away.

---

The rest of the day passed without much event, but as the days grew the bond between the six shinobi increased. Lee had stopped asking embarrassing questions, Neji had learned to share, Naruto had shut up for more than an hour, and Sasuke had managed to speak coherent sentences to the rest of the household. Tenten had stayed pretty much the same, still being more of the mother of the estate, cleaning, cooking, and training with each respective member.

Of course, Neji had obviously not liked sharing Tenten with the other boys on one-on-one training, and Sasuke had still continued to ignore her and refused to train with her. Shikamaru barely trained, and preferred playing Shoji or Go with the girl, finding her a good (but not better) opponent. Naruto and Lee were Neji's main opponents for Tenten's training time, but he hardly saw them as a threat. Besides, Tenten had enjoyed Neji's training sessions (he had gotten considerably easier on her) more than the two loudmouths, and continued to train with him in the morning.

Neji had noted, with much uneasiness, that Tenten ended each respective member's name with a –kun, even Sasuke-kun, except himself. Neji's name was just informal yet not casual 'Neji' without anything to end it. He of course, still floated down Denial River, frowning at Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Lee-kun.

Since ANBU teams were of teams of four, Sasuke being the odd one out, all four shinobi would leave. Usually, Sasuke took a mission or two, preferring to be out killing enemy shinobi than sitting around with the dorm mother. So Tenten was often be alone, spending the time studying up, training, and reading cookbooks and mechanical books. Sometimes, she went out drinking, not able to kick the habit cold turkey.

No one except Neji knew of her drinking problem, and she preferred to keep it that way.

---

"You've been drinking again."

Tenten pouted, taking the kunai he handed her. He gazed down at her, Byakagun activated and staring full view to her chakra lines.

"If you wish to get stronger, you must stop. If you don't, then training isn't necessary."

"It was one saucer."

Neji's brows furrowed, and he frowned. Tenten straightened her back, in time; her heart began to beat normally. She shrugged, stretching sore muscles before flipping the kunai back into her pouch.

"Well, I'm going to go make breakfast. Ja."

As she walked back to her house, she closed her eyes and sighed. She hated it, how her muscles couldn't move fast enough when Neji was open for that nanosecond, and no matter what, they wouldn't. She felt like giving up at those moments. But she told herself to wait, to wait for the next Jonin exams. If she didn't make it in this time, she'll quit being a shinobi. She was sure of it.

---

As months passed by, Tenten began to stiffen. She was tense often, biting her lower lip and murmuring things to herself. She felt like an average maid, cooking, cleaning, doing laundry, she had no purpose to wake up in the morning except to train with Neji. She wanted more; she wanted to spend her prime age at the top of the peak of shinobi, not at the bottom. She didn't have time toiling, and traded time cleaning and cooking with training. And she felt herself falling for Neji again.

Just seeing him in the morning, pale eyes watching her made her heart beat faster. He would nod and she would smile, and his old familiar stance would start. He trained her up from his basic Kaiten to more different techniques, increasing her cardio activity and reflexes. Her worn-old alcohol-fatigued body began to build up as it used to, and she developed stronger techniques. He would wait for her to pick up her weapons, sometimes casting one up in the air with a kick of his foot, and catching it. He would watch her constantly, making sure she wouldn't fall or hurt herself.

But he never touched her after that time when he healed her closed tenketsu. He never smiled and he didn't even smirk. Tenten knew he didn't have to, Neji didn't particularly like her and it wasn't in his nature. Neji saw her as a training partner, as he did in their Genin years. He trained her because they were former teammates, and he still had the duty of reviving a failed comrade. He treated her like he treated a mission, with criticism and expectations. And she wouldn't expect him to do anything different.

He was still Hyuuga Neji. And he will always still be Hyuuga Neji.

And she knew that Neji's twentieth birthday was arriving, the age when he was (he was a bit late) to provide children for the Hyuuga clan. He would soon leave the estate, Shikamaru had said so that he would take on clan leader, being that Hinata and Hanabi were incapable of. He would marry a wealthy woman, a pretty girl from a prodigious clan either in or out of Konoha, and he would be the father to strong sons. Neji would be a man, a true, glorious man who didn't need her.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry… not a lot of hormonal jealous Neji. Hormonal jealous Neji just sporadically poofs into my story, so forcing him to appear is tough! Sowwy. Also, for anyone who wants to know, this is **not** a SasuTen. Although I adore that couple, I've decided to keep this is a NejiTen. There is a lot of, oh how you say, "opponents" for Tenten's attention in Neji's paranoid mind (hehe bring forth the hormonal jealous Neji). Therefore I add SasuTen bonding time to agitate the Hyuuga. I sure aggravate the poor guy. Loves for reviews! Sorry it's semi-late, my internet was down. It's barely edited, so this is the bare chunk of my writing, not so good, sorry. 


	5. Drinking

**Unexpected Hero

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Drinking**

Neji's birthday had been broken in two parts; one was a ceremonial coming-of-age party, another more casual. Of course, casual meant no Hyuugas except Hinata and a few cousins, and it did mean sake.

Naruto was overjoyed. He, with Tenten and Lee, were to plan the Hyuuga his party, one Neji was to dread. He personally didn't want a party, much rather fighting enemy ninja but of course, having Naruto and Lee on his back about it, and Tsunade giving him two weeks off, he was forced to. Naruto had assigned Tenten invitations and food, Lee decorations and himself with sake.

Of course, it was mostly Tenten who worked the whole party, making sure there was not a single piece of green in the decorations and supplying a good, (and expensive) amount of sake from a secret source. She had written the invitations herself with beautiful calligraphy on gold and white paper, sealing and mailing each with care. She had ordered an abundance of food, a good but cheaper catering service for the party. Besides, as Naruto insisted, most of them would only drink sake than eat the food, which wasn't much of a concern. She had taken that into consideration, nodded and scribbling it into a messy notepad.

However, this planning time cut into his one-on-one training session for Tenten, making him quite agitated. It wasn't as if he particularly _liked_ her more than a teammate, it's just that…

That time was spent training her, and if she was to waste time planning, she wasn't going to get any stronger. In the back of his head a small voice told him that if he continued to train her, he was making her more capable of exceeding the Jonin exams, and then…

"Hey Neji."

He looked up, and Tenten smiled cheerfully at him. Belatedly, he realized that Tenten barely smiled lately, and instantly relaxed from his tense state.

"I finished preparations, Neji!"

"Hn."

Tenten grinned, before slumping beside him. He had been brooding on the couch, his current favorite piece of furniture in the house now, and he felt it dip to her weight. She yawned loudly.

"You never thanked me," she teased.

"Hn."

Laughing, her legs curled in, as she bit on her lip, thinking. Neji tried not to look at her, preferring to meditate. Closing his eyes, he counted to ten, and then back down to zero.

"I'm tired."

"Hn."

"You know, it's been a while since it was just only us."

True, Shikamaru and Sasuke were on a mission, Lee out doing some of his numerical 'nice guy' poses, and Naruto was with Sakura at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Thinking, the last time they had been alone was just before he became an ANBU.

---

_He didn't look her in the eye. He didn't need to be here, he needed to be at the Headquarters, but then why was he here? He gazed at her, and her eyes were downcast. Her fists clenched._

"_G-Good Job, Neji," she said, voice trembling. "I-I wish I can catch up to you now…"_

"_You will," he said logically. She was still a Chunnin, but a high-ranked one, and would soon become a Jonin. _

_She shrugged, before shoving her hands in her pockets. Suddenly her arms wrapped around him, pressing herself against him. His eyes widened, not expecting that from his reliable predictable Tenten. He didn't hug her back before she let go, spun on her heel, and ran._

_He stood there, watching her back fold into the trees and the leaves, before he could see a shimmer of tears. He suddenly felt cold._

---

Neji glanced at her. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing placidly. She must have been very tired to fall asleep so quickly, even for a ninja in such a surrounding. He didn't say anything, and her head dropped. She was sleeping without lying down, sitting with her arms crossed. She will be sore when she wakes up, her neck forward and her posture will make her even more tired than she already is. He frowned, before gently, carefully, pulling her arm towards him. She fell lightly on his shoulder, a small smile creeping onto her lips. Neji sat perfectly still, not wanting to disturb her nap. After all, she had worked so hard just for him.

Somewhere in that moment, his own eyes began to droop, and he too wished to sleep, if only for a little while.

---

"How do you like the party, Neji?" Tenten chirped, twirling a small saucer of sake. Her potentially high sake tolerance left him quite jealous, unable to hold alcohol quite well. Her hair was still up in two buns, but she wore a tight halter top intricately stitched with blossoms. Black capris covered her legs, heels over her feet. Neji had caught the eyes of other men on her, and he had of course, glared until they noticed him. They jumped and walk the other way, shoulders twitching, and Neji contended to find any other roaming eyes looking deceitfully at his Tenten.

She grinned, downing the rest of her drink, cornering him in the small secluded area of the room. In his hand was his watered down beer, the lightest alcohol in the house. He was to be the only not drunk one, and he wanted to keep it.

Of course, it was a disaster. No one ate anything but preferred to drink, people already passed out on the couch, _his_ couch. The music was blasting, but no one cared since everyone in the neighborhood was currently dancing in the middle of his living room, which had suddenly turned into a dance floor. Seeing fellow respectable shinobi have drunk clothed intercourse made him grimace. Of course, couples were already upstairs, tending to "business". Luckily, he had locked and bolted his room, the key resting in his trouser pockets. Lee was shouting drunkenly (off orange juice) and pumping his fists in the air, a mass of young girls trying to glomp him through the window (Tenten had gotten Akamaru to guard the door against anyone that wanted to crash the party). Sasuke had decided to take a mission last minute, and Naruto was gone, most likely making out with Sakura. Neji didn't even know they were together until Sakura had kissed the blond boy full on the lips earlier that night. Neji was sure that the Uzumaki didn't know either. Shikamaru was playing Shogi in the corner against Shino, both drinking saucer after saucer of sake. They too had good sake tolerance, unfortuneately, making Neji look like some kind of no-alcohol wuss, even on his birthday. Half of the hundreds of bottles (he was sure there were at least one hundred) were already depleted, and the bottles still going faster. He almost, _almost_, preferred the Hyuuga ceremony than this.

"Hn."

Tenten smiled, fingers taking the drink out of his hands. She sipped at it, before placing it on a desk and her arms wrapped around Neji's waist. He stiffened.

"Neji, lighten up, it's your birthday," she slurred, before breaking away from him to stumble to the kitchen to get more sake. Neji watched, and worried, followed.

"How many saucers did you have Tenten?" he asked dangerously. Luckily, no one was in the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"A couple," Tenten answered, pouring herself more. She spilled most of it, before lifting the saucer to her lips. She drank heartily, before refilling it and holding it out for Neji.

"You want some?"

"No," Neji coughed, before turning back out as Tenten followed him out, holding a bottle in her hands. He fetched his own drink, nervously bringing it to his lips. He downed most of it, as Tenten's arms clung to his. He was panicking of course. Tenten wasn't supposed to want him like this; she wasn't supposed to be pressing her body against his. He glanced down, and her top began to fall slightly down. Gulping, he finished his drink.

It tasted stronger than it was supposed to, and his head was spinning. Somebody had spiked his drink, and the effects were going to kick in soon. He held Tenten's arm firmly.

"Tenten."

"Hm?"

"You're drunk."

"So? _You're_ supposed to be drunk, it's your birthday."

"Go to sleep."

"Dance with me."

Neji blinked. Tenten looked up with him through round shining eyes, and Neji frowned.

"For old time's sake, please," she whispered.

---

Neji shook his head. Tenten looked at him, before lowering her eyes and turning.

"I'm going outside then," she mumbled, bumping into a table before continuing through the back door outside. He stood there dumbly for a moment, before sighing tiredly. Tenten was going to pass out outside, and she was going to hurt herself.

The breath of fresh air filled his lungs and his befuddled head. He passed a couple making out, frowning, before activating his Byakagun. His eyes could see more couples, but then he saw Tenten, high up on a tree. She was going to…

Before he could blink, her body swayed and she fell. His heart jumped into his throat, and he ran towards the tree desperately, eyes strained at the wind. He caught her before she hit the floor, and his head and heart was pounding. Suddenly, his legs gave out under him and he dropped to the floor, Tenten still in his arms. His eyes shut tight.

Tenten was sitting up on top of him, her hands on his chest. He gazed at her, the waning moonlight giving her an earthly look. Wisps of hair escaped her buns, brown eyes gazing at him concerned.

"Are you okay, Neji?" she asked.

"Hn," he tried to sit up, but no use. Tenten frowned, rolling off him.

"Sorry," she gasped, kneeling. Neji gazed at her, managing to get on his elbows. He gazed at her and she nervously glanced at him before staring into her hands as if they were foreign and painful. He heart panged at the sight of her distraught eyes, as his eyes glued to her quivering lower lip. Without hesitation, his hand was at the nape of her neck, he was pulling her to him. Her eyes widened, but she didn't fight back, and their lips mold together without a shared breath. And he didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it, but she wasn't objecting and neither was he.

Tonight, he needed her.

* * *

A/N: Whew. It's done with this part. It has taken me forever, but I finally added the kissing scene that is so belatedly behind. Unfortuneately, there is a drought in my creative processes, so any comments or suggestions will definetely be helpful. Inspirational reviews are desperately needed. Thanks for reading! -loves- 


	6. Surprise

**A/N:** Fwar. Hints of … ahem… stuff…(hah, not really), but nothing graphic. Of course, this is rated T, and most teens are aware of how to make babies. If you don't know, please exit this story, because the author has ruined her innocent mind quite a long time ago.

**Unexpected Hero

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Surprise**

They had kissed only once before, back when Neji was still a boy, when they were always known as Neji and Tenten, never only Tenten or only Neji. They were young, foolish, and lusting for something more. The kiss was awkward, yes, this is true, yet it was full of hope and promise. They never tried kissing again, knowing that such distraction and awkwardness would only ruin their quite stable relationship. They were strong, and confident, pushing away thoughts of each other to the back of their heads, waiting, for the next time the other has too many, and they try once more.

The sunshine shone warmly on her skin, and she winced. Her head spun with dreams and alcohol, her breath tasted of bitter sake. She groaned, sitting up, a heavy weight on her lap. She stared down, and her heart thudded and dropped into a bottomless abyss. It was an arm, and as her eyes traveled up the pale length, she was staring at prominent features, high cheekbones, dark onyx hair… Neji.

She let out a gasp at the sudden proximity, belatedly realizing that her surroundings were indeed not her room, but his. Neji winced, his arm tightening around her waist. Tenten instantly sank back into the pillows, heart racing. She wasn't completely naked, but she wasn't completely clothed either. Something had happened last night, whether it was the full sexual interaction or not. Of course, since her panties were still on, she expected it not to be, and she secretly was relieved. Truthfully, she had been in this situation before, and was pretty sure she had lost her virginity to a Chunnin two years older back when she was eighteen. Last she heard, he had died in an ambush and whose name was carved on the memorial stone. She frowned uneasily, gazing at the sleeping man besides her. He did not look like an angel, nor was he with a look of pain. He looked… content, the first time she's seen him like this in a while.

Tenten allowed the frown to lessen as her hand brushed against his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open, and Tenten froze under his sleepy gaze.

"Tenten?" he mumbled, before blinking in surprise.

Tenten blushed, retaking in the whole situation and how indecent it was. She lowered her eyes, instantly springing from the bed. She heard Neji murmur a breathless curse before cool fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulling her back into the tangled sheets. Her eyes widened as Neji had instantly rolled on top of her, hands gripping onto her hands held above her shoulders. Onyx hair tickled her skin, thrown over his pale shoulder. He was shirtless, she realized, her face still flushed. Neji stared at her for a long intense moment, while Tenten timidly glanced up at his own eyes before staring down at herself, only clad in a bra and panties.

She looked up once more and he had leaned down and kissed her.

Tenten's mind raced. Neji had to be sober, they should be sober, and this wasn't a dream. Shinobi don't dream like this, nothing so realistically. This was reality, this was Neji. Neji's warm tongue pressed against her lips, and all coherent thought flew out of the proverbial window. Her arms wrapped around the nape of his neck, pulling him in closer.

---

Their rendezvous didn't mean anything, Tenten reasoned. For some reason, Neji needed her the way she had always needed Neji, and she was to give it to him as duty. There was no doubt about it, and she wasn't supposed to think that any of it meant something. Neji didn't want her like that, he only desired her last night, now. She was to understand that, because she won't wait for him, she won't lust and love over a one night fling with her stoic teammate. Shinobi aren't supposed to love, Neji knew that. Love is a weakness, only allowed for women and civilians. Even she had given up after puberty ended its reign on her, giving up her crush on the Hyuuga. What was going through Neji's mind that made him kiss her, a girl he did not have feelings for until that morning? She wasn't even that pretty, or strong and precarious. He had proven that the first day she started, seeing the alcohol in her system (that she had given up on starting the job) and her delayed limbs, commenting venomously.

Tenten's just stronger than that, they both know this.

She wasn't ready, she knew that. She had missed him for so long; she had forgotten those little features so she could only see white eyes and black hair. He was a perpetual mystery, and she hated how she wanted to kiss him, to love him. Neji was Neji, and he simply couldn't love, couldn't feel, couldn't have emotions.

He played with her hair, and they lie besides each other, tangled together. Tenten didn't look at him; she preferred to tap against the pillow with the pad of her finger. Her mouth was curled down in a frown, her brows furrowed together in concentration. She could feel Neji's ivory eyes staring at her, reading her mind. After a long sigh, his lips brushed against her cheek one last time, before he untangled his fingers from her hair and left her disappointingly shivering.

They don't speak to each other for the rest of the day, and then for the rest of the week.

She plastered fake smiles on her face, she cleaned and she cooked and pretended nothing has changed. Because nothing had changed, Neji's touch didn't linger, his eyes didn't watch her constantly.

---

Shikamaru smirked, brow rising as Tenten snuck out of Neji's room. He cleared his throat, and Tenten halted, turning her head slightly.

Tenten glared at him, frowning, before hissing, "Nothing happened."

"Of course not."

"Shut up, Nara," she growled, slamming the door of her room. Shikamaru chuckled at the shut door. Of course he had seen them together, he was to fetch the half-drunk couples outside to tell them to leave and he pleasantly found Tenten and Neji making out under a tree. He had stared dumbfounded as they both stood up, walking upstairs in a daze before he heard the unlocking of only Neji's room and the stumbling of feet.

They didn't have sex, he knew that. Neji was too egotistical, too ethical to have drunken sex with his teammate. Knowing the Hyuuga, he would have preferred sober lovemaking to Tenten and remembering every awkward detail than forgetting it all.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Shikamaru trudged downstairs. His foot nudged a sleeping Naruto, passed out in the hallway. He had to specifically drag the drunken idiot in, after a flushed Sakura had quickly left after the Nara found them behind a bush. Naruto had drunk more in rejection, muttering curses before finally reaching his impressive limit and toppling onto the kitchen floor.

It was quite troublesome.

---

Time passed, she grew close to the men in her life, even to Sasuke. She forgot about that night, that drunken night when she was with Neji, the emotions tucked carefully in the back of her mind. The exams were reaching near, she was to become a Jonin or quit. However, losing at these exams would end her kunoichi career, she was sure of it. She wasn't going to embarrass herself another year, she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life as a servant to men, no, _shinobi_ better than her.

The others could see the change in her, the longer she stayed, the more tense she became.

Tenten spent her days cooking, cleaning, and training. All five watched as she silently placed bowls of steaming food in front of them, before disappearing to eat somewhere else, reading tactic books as she ate. She only appeared later to fetch the bowls and then to wash them. They watched as she scrubbed every inch of the bathrooms and floors until each part was glistening and they noticed not even a smile passed her lips when she surveyed her work. They watched as she studied tactics books, cook books, cleaning books, mechanical books, forcing herself to get better. They watched her scrub tirelessly, washing the blood and grit from their uniforms, eyes void of any recognizable emotion. There was no slackening of her shoulders, no smile and no sign of weakness. She trained with each respective member, excluding Sasuke when necessary; she played Go with Shikamaru without even a hint of a smile on her lips. Her hair was always kept up in two tights buns, even at night when Naruto and Lee would attempt to loosen her up by offering her sake and chisel the stiffness away from her. She flatly refused, excusing herself politely to return to bed. She stopped training with Neji.

The shinobi had firstly blamed it on the Hyuuga, him being the one she was the most sensitive to. Neji had denied doing anything except training with her, and doing nothing with her when they had stopped training. Shikamaru and Lee had tried to explain that it was for that reason that Tenten was being so distant and dazed with them all. Neji, glaring at them, refused of having any affection except teammates with Tenten. He had ignored Sasuke's indignant look, Naruto's shout of idiocy and Lee's plea.

All five shinobi frowned when Tenten walked in, leaning against the wall and announcing her registration to the exams.

---

The news came as a surprise, really. They knew they shouldn't have been surprised; it was the reason why she first started living with them, to get stronger. They shouldn't have been surprised when she said she would become Jonin or die trying. They shouldn't have been, but they were.

She gazed at them, as they looked at their hands or at each other. Sasuke had smirked, and Lee had looked crestfallen. Shikamaru and Naruto shrugged and Neji had frowned.

"What's wrong?" she said, brows furrowed. Weren't they supposed to be happy that she was going to be closer to them?

"Nothing," Shikamaru said quickly. "But…"

"But what?"

"Tenten-chan!" Lee cried suddenly, tears in his eyes and chin bawling. "Don't leave us."

Tenten shrugged, "I'm not leaving. All I'm doing is taking the Jonin exams."

"People die in those, more than in Chunnin exams," Shikamaru responded.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Tenten replied smoothly. "I want to be a Jonin."

"You're fine a Chunnin," Naruto said quickly.

"No I'm not!" Her voice rose, startling them. She sighed, eyes closing. "No, I'm not. I'm the only one in our age group not a Jonin."

"Sakura's not…"

"But you are. And Sakura's an excellent medical-nin, and I'm not."

They quieted. Tenten stood.

"I'm leaving in two days," she smiled sadly. "I would really like if you guys could help me."

They all shrugged, because they knew Tenten was going to be Jonin and she was going to leave them. And the shinobi, boys really, didn't know if they could handle that.

* * *

** A/N:** Egads... the errors and punctuation mistakes and overall horribleness. Didn't edit, too lazy. Please comment. 


	7. Jonin Exams

**Unexpected Hero

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Jonin Exams**

Tenten was packing, the dim lights reverberating off the walls in her small cozy room. She was to leave tomorrow at dawn; she had sharpened all her weapons and packed them carefully away in respective scrolls and pouches. Sasuke stood outside, aware that Tenten knew of his presence but both of them didn't do anything about it. Tenten was leaving, she was determined to leave, and Sasuke and anyone else in the house had nothing to keep her from. He smirked, the least upset of Tenten's departure. Of course her leave was eminent; he was the only one that saw it.

He might as well tell her the secrets they have all hidden from her.

He cleared his throat, and she had slowly stopped packing, straightening her back to turn her head ever so softly and look at him.

"Sasuke."

He nodded, and chuckled lowly, "You know what you go through in the Jonin exams, I presume."

"Correct," Tenten replied slowly.

"Since you've taken it countless times."

A flash of bitterness passed her eyes and her fist clenched.

"What do you want?" she spat out, holding in any attempt at physically hurting him. Of course, she would lose, she hasn't even passed the Jonin exams yet try to defeat the last standing Uchiha in Konoha? Impossible. But Sasuke liked this game, tormenting the girl with the secret dangling in front of her face.

Sasuke smirked, "You don't know what the Hyuuga is doing, do you?"

Tenten glared at him, spinning back on her heel to finish packing.

The Uchiha's head turned to the ceiling, hands shoved in his pockets.

"The Hyuuga kept you from becoming Jonin earlier," he answered simply.

Her fist dug into his collarbone, and she shoved him to the wall. The sharp touch of metal slid past his throat and he closed his eyes, a perpetual smirk.

"Why do you keep failing, every year, yet still alive?" he kept going, almost as if taunting her.

"Luck, you asshole," she hissed.

"You have no luck," Sasuke replied smoothly, hand reaching out to grip her wrist. He shoved her hand away and Tenten took a step back.

"Neji has helped me get better," she defended.

"He's using you."

"Explain Uchiha," Tenten growled, stalking to the other side of the cramped room, twirling a kunai in her hand before slipping it into her holster.

"The Hyuuga has power, his prissy Byakagun keeps him elevated. He can make you fail because he wants you to. Any more explanation?"

A kunai whizzed past his ear, nipping strands of onyx hair. Sasuke smirked, hands returning to his pockets and stepping out of the room.

"Think it over; Hyuuga Neji doesn't want his plaything to leave."

---

Tenten stared at her hands. They were callused, molded to perfection to hold kunai, small cuts adorning her fingers from the numerous pricks of sharp metal and scars across her palms from catching kunai and shuriken by the blade.

Is that what Neji thought of her, a mere plaything?

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't one to lie; he was one to smirk at another's misfortune at the dreaded news he brings, but not to lie about it. A sadist at heart, the Uchiha would rather see the cruel tricks reality forces on a person than a bold-faced lie. Tenten was sure of it.

Yes, Neji and she were teammates, they worked together, and it was true that he would feel a little bit of defiance against his partner leaving, but he would not stop her, right? Doesn't Neji respect her decisions the way she has always respected his?

She stood, pulling the kunai out of the wall. Strands of Sasuke's hair fluttered to the floor and Tenten sighed, packing the kunai back into her pouch.

She wasn't going to dawn on it, she'll fight her best tomorrow, and she'll leave this place until she finally becomes as strong and capable as them. Then she'll come back and see if she finally fits into their family once more.

---

It was raining heavily. Tenten slung her bag over her shoulder, three scrolls held loosely under her arm. They would get wet, and the ink would run. Tenten frowned, shoving her scrolls into a bigger plastic bag. She stopped, listening. The house was silent; no one was up to stop her. Of course, she had received the farewell from them all yesterday, mostly from Lee, Naruto, and Shikamaru. None of them were up, she was leaving before dawn. Her fingers brushed against the counter where she usually stood, leaning against it and eating her food, watching the shinobi argue. She could feel the pain in her heart that she could not sit there and argue about shinobi missions, about how one of them screwed up, how she could not be included.

She closed her eyes, before taking one last nostalgic look in the living room, the room all six of them stayed in on boring days, lounging around. Quietly she sighed, picking up her things and stepping out of the house.

---

"Tenten."

She stopped walking, turning slowly on her heel. Her hair stuck to her skin in strands of chocolate, shimmering cobwebs of water in her twin buns. Her bag was slung over her shoulder, large and bulky, and it stung him. Tenten was leaving for good. Her eyes glanced cold into ivory and she murmured, "Don't stop me, Neji."

"Listen to me, Tenten," he said quickly, his fists clenched. He took a breath, before starting, "Against Hyuuga tradition, shinobi protocol, the past few years, and my better judgment…"

"Your better judgment?" Tenten repeated, chuckling darkly. "Your better judgment told you to keep me from becoming Jonin all these years? You better judgment told you to fuck up my life?"

Neji's eyes widened and Tenten smirked, eyes hurt. The rain continued to pound against them, but both of them didn't seem to notice.

"Neji, I know, now I know. At first I didn't believe it, because Neji, you're my teammate, you respect my decisions, you wouldn't treat me like a plaything… but it's clear now, you've proved it to me right now…"

"I don't treat you like a plaything," he interrupted, brows furrowed.

"Don't start lying to me," Tenten hissed. "You can't stop me, not anymore…"

"You don't know what Jonin do?"

Tenten laughed, again, no longer the tinkling sound accompanied by the shine of her eyes. Her laugh was dark, bitter.

"I don't know what Jonin do? I've tried to become one for the past years, Neji! Don't act as if I'm so stupid…"

"You become a prostitute!" he thundered, her scathing voice destroying all restraint in him. Instantly his arms reached out and gripped her forearms, clutching her tightly. Finally he breathed, the touch of her damp skin warming his shivering heart. He continued, now in a breathless murmur, "Most female Jonin missions are to seduce, to retrieve information in any way possible… you can be a man's slave for months, he could…"

"You act as if I'm a dense idiot," Tenten replied, glaring at him. "I am perfectly aware of the types of missions my gender allows me too…"

Neji stared at her, dumbfounded. He blinked, trying desperately to remember what he was to say. "I mean is…"

"I'm listening," Tenten said, voice void of any emotion.

He leaned in closer, breathing in her scent. It gave him a little bit of courage, "Against everything between… I… I need you."

Her eyes seemed to waver. He leaned in closer, his grip tightening. He could just taste her sweetness…

"If you dare to interfere with the exams, I will never forgive you."

She shoved him off her, turning from him. Dizziness overcame him, he blinked twice. She stepped back, closing the door to her heart. Then she turned quickly and instantly jumped up onto a nearby roof and ran, ran as fast as she could away from him.

Neji straightened, staring at her back in the rain until all he could see were the gray droplets. He turned his head to the sky, rain falling on his face and sliding down his prominent cheekbones.

"So be it," he murmured.

---

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked lazily to no one in particular.

"It's none of your business," he replied stiffly. Shikamaru sat up, staring lethargically at the Hyuuga.

"You're going to try and stop Tenten again, aren't you?"

Neji didn't reply, pulling the door open. Shikamaru watched the door slam and he groaned. The Hyuuga was stubborn, even more than Naruto and Sasuke. Shikamaru stood, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"This is troublesome."

---

Neji walked briskly. He heard a cough behind him and he frowned, not hesitating.

Instantly he jumped up, narrowly missing a shadow. He spun around, Byakagun activated. Shikamaru stood, hands held over his face.

"It will be troublesome fighting you."

"What are you doing," Neji hissed. "It is none of your business."

"Same to you," Shikamaru replied gravely. "Tenten wants this."

"It's not Tenten's to have," Neji growled.

"Oh, why not?"

Neji glared at him, "Tenten will not to suffer sexual abuse for the sake of Konoha."

"All honorable shinobi will suffer any abuse for the sake of their village," Shikamaru replied, hands returning to his pockets. He looked up at the sky. It was raining. Neji is selfish, so selfish that he wants Tenten all to himself, that he hides his desire behind a mask of nobility to protect Tenten. Of course, Shikamaru knew Neji feared anyone else to touch, to hold, to yearn for Tenten the way he has, and go further than he has with the girl. He is scared that someone else will steal Tenten's purity, and even more scared someone will steal Tenten's heart.

Neji's fists clenched, the light glowing of the Gentle Fist technique visible from his fists. Shikamaru eyed it warily.

"Go home, Neji. Tenten will be back in 5 days."

"No she won't. She's not coming back."

Shikamaru chuckled. "She won't be coming back for good, but she will be back."

Neji stared at the ground, the dripping of the rain droplets in a small pothole by his feet.

"If you don't interfere, Tenten is strong enough to become Jonin easily," Shikamaru murmured. "Even if you do, Tenten will still overcome it since you've been training her. But you will also lose her, for she will never forgive you."

Shikamaru waited, and there was no response from Neji. He turned back in the direction of the house, before saying over his shoulder, "Are you coming?"

The Nara continued walking, and he could hear the patter of dripping steps behind him. He glanced behind him, and Neji was gone.

* * *

** A/N: **Fufufufu... cliffhanger! I am updating as fast as my poor befuddled brain can, for I am recently fancying a different NejiTen world... it'll be out soon. Comments would be appreciated. 


	8. Interference

**Unexpected Hero**

_Warning: A bit of cursing, and a bit of sexual content, not too graphic._

Edit: I forgot I made Tenten a non-virgin in a previous chappie.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Interference**

Tenten ran first to Sakura's apartment. She slammed her fists against the door, and the door opened to reveal a groggy Sakura.

"Sakura-san!" Tenten gasped, panting for breath. "I'm late!"

Sakura glanced at the bags and instantly took her clothing and other necessities, all sleepiness lost. Quickly, Tenten strapped the scrolls carefully over her back, and suddenly Sakura's arms were around her in a rushed hug.

"Good luck!" she breathed giddily and Tenten smiled, before taking off out of the window and into the rain.

Tenten jumped over buildings all the way to the beginning of the exams, her hair and skin damp from the rain pounding outside. Her eyes were of a muddy color, consistently matching the strands sticking wetly to her shivering skin, her shoulders drooping.

The entrance was at the lobby of the ANBU Interrogation and Torture Headquarters, and she eyed Morino Ibiki carefully. He glanced at her and not a hint of recognition passed his impassive features. That man's composure resembled Neji's almost identically…

She wasn't going to think about that selfish bastard now.

There was a clearing of throat and Tenten looked up to see three ANBU open the door to a dark dimly lit room. One by one, they called names off. She twirled the kunai casually, before sliding it into her holster.

"Let the games begin."

---

For twenty-four hours, Tenten went through hell. It seemed like that, but she knew it must have been only a few seconds, but it was so unreal, painful.

She was called with the handful of others into a dark room, each person in one room. Then she was locked in, with little chances to escape in the tight area. A voice boomed out to her, and she was carefully given a secret code. She was to crack it, and then an ANBU would try to break it from her.

Tenten smirked. This was different than the years before, but she liked it that way, she got to try her hand on an ANBU and if she passes, then only Tsunade will stand in her path from becoming Jonin. Her ANBU was indigo-haired, pale, a male. His porcelain mask was of a bird, and Tenten chuckled, recognizing him immediately.

"You're my personal proctor, eh, Sasuke?"

The ANBU did not respond, raising the mask to reveal the red eyes. His Sharingan.

Tenten frowned. To her knowledge's extent, Sharingan could copy her moves, her techniques. However, if Tenten wasn't going to go into a full-out battle, the Sharingan wouldn't prove much help except intimidation.

"What was the code given to you?" he said.

"Not going to tell you unless you say please," Tenten retorted, smirking.

Sasuke frowned, obviously not amused by Tenten's humor.

"Will you tell me?" he asked calmly.

"No."

"Then I will destroy your mind," Sasuke allowed the tiniest of smirks and his Sharingan spun onto new swirls, one different from the three black paisleys, and Tenten fell into a world of black and red.

---

"Uchiha?"

Neji glared at Ibiki. The interrogator smirked, sadistically, "To your girlfriend?"

Pointedly, Neji nodded. His fingers gripped tightly around his arms, his frown dipping lower. Tenten wasn't his girlfriend.

"Are you planning to ruin her mind here?"

The Hyuuga offered no explanation, and Ibiki sighed. Must be some freak testing Hyuugas do for potential mates. Of course, it was obvious that Neji and Tenten were together, Ibiki was one of the few that knew about Tenten working for the ANBU dorm, and only one of five (Shikamaru and Sasuke included) that knew Neji put her there. Shikamaru was one to crack when drunk and Ibiki's interrogation skills have not failed yet. Ibiki glanced at Tenten's report; he had seen her here for the past few years, failing each time. Neji had approached him before for the same reason, to fail Tenten, however, this time he seemed ready to kill Ibiki if he denied.

Neji activated his Byakagun, and Ibiki noted, "No kekkai genkai can see through those walls."

Frowning, Neji growled, his glowing a faint blue of chakra, "Send the Uchiha."

"Very well."

Signaling the mask of the hawk, Ibiki pointed towards the door on the far left. Neji nodded, staring at the door. He glanced at the ANBU, and he smirked.

If anyone was going to stop her in this round, only Uchiha Sasuke could.

---

"What was your code?" Sasuke said calmly when Tenten returned, on her hands and knees, panting. She coughed, blood splattering the floor, tears pricking her eyes. The scrolls rolled off her back, useless. She had seen cruel things, horrible things, things that killed Neji, that killed Naruto and Tsunade and Sakura and everyone. She had seen and felt Neji stab a sword through her heart, her heart ached terribly and she was dying.

_Do not cry. Do not cry. Don't you dare fucking cry._

Wiping the blood from her mouth, she looked up, eyes of mud. The wheels of the Sharingan slowed.

"The… bird," Tenten coughed again. "The bird…"

Sasuke waited patiently.

"The bird is a fucking idiot to think he can stop me like that," Tenten hissed, coughing more. If she was to die, it was better to die with honor than keel over and tell the bastard her code.

"Then I will destroy your body," Sasuke promptly kicked her in the chest and her sides burned as she skidded to the floor, head throbbing as it slammed against the corner of the wall. A katana was held over her throat, blood staining the collar of her ripped shirt. Uchiha Sasuke was indeed a killing fiend that surged for blood, he could easily kill her now, and Tenten knew he desperately wanted to.

Tenten's wrist reached weakly for a kunai in her holster but his boot slammed antagonizing on it, and her hand cried out in terror. There was a soft crack, as she lost all circulation in her hand, only a numb presence.

She did not scream, nor did she thrash. Her eyes opened, and one hand grabbed the sword at her throat, shoving it around by its blade. The katana cut deeply, and she wrenched it out of hand, biting her tongue from crying out in pain. He flicked his wrist carelessly and the ties for her buns cut instantly, as her hair unbounded in her face, blocking her view.

Letting out a battle cry, she aimed a low blow, providing distraction as she grabbed one scroll. Instantly, the small cramped room seemed smaller as her weapons flew from all angles, nipping strands of her own hair as she looked haggard, insane.

He was behind her, his katana pressed icily on the back of her sweat-drenched neck. His hand curled into a fist of her hair, tugging.

"What was your code?" he whispered tantalizing.

"Shove it up your ass," she repeated, and Sasuke tugged harder.

"Then I will destroy your dignity."

His lips burned against hers, his teeth digging into her skin and his hands were rough against her body. Tenten winced at the pain, and his hands trekked southward. Her eyes widened. Sasuke was going to-

_No._

Tenten bit her lip and closed her eyes. Then her fists curled and she hurled her body weight on him, attempting to imbalance him. Her nails dug into his skin, her one working fist slammed against his armor.

Instantly she felt lighter and she spun around. In Sasuke's hand was her hair, all her sleek blood-matted hair. Instantly her hand fluttered to her neck. Her hair was cut short, shorter than even Sakura when she cut hers in their first exam in the Forest of Death, back when Sasuke turned demon the first time. Her hair must have been as short as Sasuke's own, but she wasn't to dwell on it.

"What was your code?" he smirked, eyes dark and intimidating. Tenten shivered. Her pants were unbuttoned, her shirt open. Sasuke had attempted to rape her, Sasuke had attempted to steal-

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Then I will destroy your worth."

The Uchiha smirked, and his hands formed signs, and her eyes widened. No… he was aiming for…

She lunged, but her scrolls were on fire. Tenten's cringed, tears finally falling.

Sasuke was destroying her. He was fully destroying her mind, if not only her body. Her wrist hanged limply at her side and his katana was once more at her neck, accompanied by a large bruise of his mouth.

"What was your code?" he hissed in her ear, one hand shoving her shoulders to the floor. She slumped heavily, head down and ashamed.

She did not answer, fists curling in her hand.

Sasuke chuckled, "Then I will have to kill you, finally. Tell me, and then you can fail and stay alive. You may take the test again next year."

She cringed, and then she glared back up at him, eyes of a storm. She went through 24 hours of hell, bolts of pain were slowly killing her, she lost most of her hair and her valuable scrolls, she almost lost her dignity as an honorable shinobi… Her hands gripped the katana again, opening the wounds already inflicted earlier.

"Then kill me."

The Uchiha smirked, and he pulled his arm back. Tenten shut her eyes tightly, tensing for the final blow. Instead she heard the rustle of the katana's sheath. Tenten stayed wide-eyed at the burnt room and Sasuke sighed, "You pass."

"…" Tears sprang back into her eyes and then she cracked and began to silently sobb. Everything was destroyed, but she passed. Tsunade would pick if she became Jonin or not. Tsunade was the one to decide now.

When she finally stopped, Sasuke was still there.

"These are tactics interrogation uses against a prisoner. You managed to survive the worst of it all, inflicted by me, who has more strength than any torturer in any of the Great Villages."

She allowed herself a weak smile, attempting to stand, but pain coursed through her body and she finally cried out. She then found herself supported by the lean body of Sasuke's and her eyes wandered tiredly up to his face.

Sasuke was much like Neji. They both had prominent cheekbones and angular faces, prodigies in each and every right. Both were silent and demanding, infinitely strong and fighting against their destinies. She wondered which one she liked more now, the man that allowed her to pass, or the one that made her fail before…

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Tenten mumbled, ready to drift off to sleep in the comfort of Sasuke's arms. "Want to know my code?"

"Hn," he seemed uncomfortable with her unfamiliar weight practically sleeping in his arms, the scene obscenely romantic if not for the fact that Sasuke almost destroyed everything she was.

She leaned up and whispered, "'For the love of a loner, one will resist all depths.' I think it means that I will continue to resist all obstacles until I finally pass his."

Sasuke bristled awkwardly, and then she kissed him.

---

Neji stared at the door, and it creaked open warily. Tenten was unconscious in Sasuke's arms, and Neji's heart stopped. Her hair was short, almost as much as Sasuke, burn marks covering her skin. Blood trickled from her palm, dripping on the tiled floor. Her shirt was opened as was her pants in an indecent way, and his heart pounded. The damn Uchiha touched her like that…

Tenten did not move at all, silent and… dead. His eyes widened, and all the blood seemed to stop, chilling. Medical nins instantly took her away, and Sasuke glanced at the Hyuuga.

Instantly the younger man was against the wall, and Neji slammed his fist against the Uchiha's cheek, protruding blood.

"You bastard!" he hissed. Tenten was gone, Tenten was…

Sasuke did nothing to stop it, as Neji panted, and he gave the Hyuuga a sickly smirk.

"You're the bastard," he stated sadistically, because he obviously had the upper hand. "I did nothing, you were the one."

"You fucking _killed_ her," Neji cursed, his fist glowing a faint blue of intense chakra. He didn't need his Byakagun; he wanted to see the face on the man that destroyed Tenten. He aimed another blow, watching unsatisfied as blood trickled from the man's mouth. Sasuke wouldn't be able to eat for a while after than chakra-enhanced punch, and he was doing nothing about it.

"She's not dead. Not yet."

Neji's fist connected to the wall behind the Uchiha's ear, and the rock crumbled. "What the hell did you do?"

"If you had a single shard of a heart," Sasuke started. "You would realize the girl is fighting to catch up with _you_. She wants to be with you, and your pathetic excuse of a being to stop her is shit."

Neji stared at the Uchiha standing with blood trickling from his mouth. The boy smirked knowingly. Neji shoved himself away, and instantly disappeared.

---

Tsunade smirked, shuffling through the progress papers of the prospective Jonin.

"You're here for Tenten," she said into the darkness, her blue eyes looking up to the shadows. They did not respond and her eyes flipped to the leaflet with Tenten's information. The Hokage quickly analyzed her performance, fingering the sake bottle beside her.

"She failed three years in a row."

The shadow stirred. Tsunade smirked.

"No doubt of Hyuuga Neji's doing."

Finally the man stepped out of the shadows, hands shoved in his pockets. Tsunade let out a low amused chuckle, taking a swig of her sake.

"He's taking the hard way, stopping her himself," the man grunted, lazy eyes turned upwards towards the ceiling. "He's really troublesome. Not worth the energy."

"And you come to the high chief, the one that appoints them in the end."

The shadow ninja coughed, and then drawled out, "Neji likes the chase, that's all."

Tsunade's eyebrow rose intently, before polishing off her sake and nonchalantly leaning back in her chair.

"You're here to ruin her too?" she smirked.

"No, I'm here to personally recommend her to be Jonin."

"There is nothing in the shinobi conduct for recommendations."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "Hyuuga Neji will pay you a visit no doubt. He'll be frantic, and will lose his temper easily. He'll attempt to persuade you to decline Tenten from being Jonin."

"Fair warning. I thought he liked the chase," Tsunade chuckled, head resting in her hand. God, did she want more sake.

"It will be too much for him," the ninja smirked, turning to leave. "Tenten has changed a lot since we first hired her."

---

Frantic, of course, was highly an exaggeration. Brooding was more like it, but Neji brooded most of the time on a daily basis, this was like no other, this was instantly dangerous, instantly murderous. He glared daggers at her, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Onyx hair stuck damply from his race here, his clothes hanging loosely from his body. His shoulders were stiff, his mouth curled downwards in a perpetual frown, and an aura protruding out of him to make anyone except the Hokage (and a few others) cringe.

Tsunade addressed him formally, "Neji."

"I am here to discuss Tenten's status," There was no small talk, Tsunade did not expect any.

Tsunade's brow rose, and she chuckled, amused. "I thought you liked the chase."

Neji stiffened, a frown deepening on his lips, continuing in a wary voice, "Tenten's appointment for Jonin."

"You can't stop her, Neji. I've reviewed her work, and she is a high candidate for appointment."

Neji smirked, and Tsunade instantly was cautious. If she had to knock the boy out personally… there would be trouble.

"I understand."

"Then…"

The serious frown broke to a knowing smile. She shuffled her papers again, blue eyes fixed on ivory.

"Very well, Hyuuga Neji. I will do as you ask, however you are indebted to me."

"I owe you deeply, Tsunade-sama," he murmured smoothly, bowing and pulling out a bottle of sake from his pouch. Tsunade eyed it hungrily and grinned. Hyuuga Neji knew her well, presenting her some of the finest sake the Hyuuga clan owned, its placement set back when she was still young and didn't need genjutsu for her features.

"This will be fine, for now," she said quietly, as the bottle clinked heavily against the wood, a clear indication it was full to the brim.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh noez… it almost became a SasuTen! Ahh! Well, when I start writing, I cannot control my impulses to add competition, and of course, who would be a better match against Neji then dear old Uchiha Sasuke? Yay the hormonal rage! How did you like the battle part? It was really weird, even for me, but hey, Sasuke is mentally twisted. I'm sorry it's not that original and quite detailed, but I can't detail battles, I'm no good at that. ); And yes, Sasuke has the Mangekyou in my story. (;

Comments will be appreciated, and if I have enough for my heart's desire, the next part will come out as soon as possible. I'm sorry this is so late, my schedule is packed.


	9. Second

**Unexpected Hero

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Second**

"My name's Tenten, and I'm really good with knives and target practice, and my goal is to be the next female Sannin, Tsunade-sama!" her voice squeaked when she finished her sentence, and she grinned, revealing small white teeth and did a tiny wave. Twelve-year-old Hyuuga Neji wasn't impressed, but there was something in him, something he didn't understand that wanted to protect that high squeaky voice of hers.

---

On a rainy June morning, Tenten became a Jonin under the loyalty of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure. She was appointed by the Godaime Tsunade-sama, and she pledged alliance only to her village and to nothing, and no one, else.

That night, no one slept in the tiny cozy bedroom on the second floor of Team 13A's dorm. The next day, Tenten did not return. The next day later, Team 13A went on an S-ranked mission and Uchiha Sasuke took a solo B-class mission in the Village Hidden in the Rocks.

When they returned, still no one slept in the tiny bedroom. The ANBU team ate instant ramen and fried rice for sustenance.

No one spoke of her for seven days; the awkwardness grew between them, keeping them barred away from each other behind paper-thin veils of security.

Naruto was displeased, shocked the morning of the eighth day. He glared at Shikamaru, sitting calmly at the kitchen table with Neji and Sasuke, writing on a plain piece of paper.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making an wanted sign, what do you think I'm doing, dobe?" the shadow ninja growled irritably. The morale of the dorm weren't as high and ambitious as they used to be, even Lee barely smiled anymore.

"Why?" Naruto whined.

"For housekeeper."

"What about Tenten-chan?" Naruto yelled. Stiff silence followed his outburst, and it seemed like the discomfort was stifling. Neji's fist clenched and Sasuke smirked.

"She doesn't work here anymore," Shikamaru replied bluntly.

Naruto quieted. When had he really seen Tenten as someone that worked for him? Not since the first day, at least, if ever. It was like Tenten was a part of their dorm, part of their family, and she was. She had to be!

"Neji! You can't let Shikamaru do this!" Naruto pleaded.

The Hyuuga promptly glared daggers into the blond boy, obviously proving that he would gentle-fist Naruto to hell if he dare say what the blond boy was about to say. Naruto stared at them.

"No!" he yelled finally, a rush of hopelessness running through his veins and dashed out.

---

Tenten spotted spike blond hair in the market, blue eyes frantic and searching. Her heart stopped.

_He's looking for me._

Her hair style was definitely different without her twin buns, making her almost unrecognizable. She had the decency to find a professional to fix the mess, and she looked somewhat male, her bangs brushing into her eyes. The uneven strands fell at her jawline, shorter than Sakura's and stuck damply to her skin from the rigorous training. Instead of her trademark Oriental shirt, she switched for the Jonin flak jacket fitting snugly around the torso and waist, and black baggy pants. Her gloved hands were shoved in her pockets, the two scrolls left at her new apartment.

No, she wouldn't be recognized. Naruto couldn't find her in this crowd, and her drastic change of appearance would not be recognized.

Still, she weaved through the crowd, away from the boy. When the coast was clear, she sighed, her nerves riding high. She pulled out a kunai from her pouch, twirling it impatiently.

She saw Naruto again. It began to dawn on her that Naruto, being Naruto, would of course, make shadow clones and search the village.

She ran.

"Wait… was that… Tenten!"

Instantly, the kunai in her hand flew towards the blond boy, the poof of smoke indicating it was a clone.

"Shit," she breathed. Naruto knew where she was now.

Before she knew it, Tenten found herself surrounded by Naruto. Narutos, plural, technically. She steeled herself for a tremulous outburst, and her mind was racing.

"Get back to the house!" they pleaded, and Tenten frowned.

"Naruto, please."

There was a loud poof and dust made her eyes water, and before Tenten was only one Naruto, his wide blue eyes pleading. Tenten sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm Jonin now, Naruto. I don't have time to play with you and everyone else," she spoke to him as if he was a dim child, and anger boiled inside the pit of his stomach.

"You promised you would be back! What does that promise mean to you? Nothing? You lied to us!" he yelled despairingly. Tenten was supposed to be one of them, not leave them!

Tenten stared at the blond boy for a while, the utter disgust and betrayal in his voice stabbing her through the heart.

"Do you want some ramen?" she said softly, her eyes dropping. "I'll… explain."

---

"See, Naruto, I was only there because I needed work for a while," she said softly. "I needed time, and Sakura-chan found me a stable job, and at first, I didn't know you guys were there, and that I would have to work… under you."

Naruto stared at the girl, not touching the steaming bowl of ramen in front of her. She was unrecognizable; it was the expert twirl of a kunai and pure luck that Naruto found her. He didn't realize how much he had identified Tenten because of her hair style and her clothing; it made guilt build up in his throat.

"Naruto… I didn't really want that job at first."

"But now you liked it, right?" he said, desperate to know that Tenten did enjoy her time there, that they're friendship was cherished on both sides.

Tenten nodded slowly, and he pressed on, "Then come back! You can still be Jonin and stay with us…"

"No," she said forcefully, startling him. Tenten's eyes met his, and she lowered them uneasily.

"I can't. I can't go back."

"Why?" Naruto asked finally.

"Because," Tenten's fists clenched, and her eyes stared into the knots of wood of the counter. "He…"

Naruto's eyes widened. She knew. She knew of their secret.

"Neji's sorry…" he whispered.

"I don't care. I wasted so much of my life…" she trailed off, before her voice turned bitter. "And you, you didn't tell me either!"

"He was doing that to protect you," he protested. "We're all protecting you!"

"Naruto, really!" she shouted, shaking. "You're like him too! I don't want to be protected, I want to be equal!"

She stood, storming out. Naruto watched her go. He was unable to do anything, and like that time when Sasuke turned traitor, utter despair overpowered him and made his toes curl. She was just out of his fingertips, there was nothing he could do to bring her back, except force. But he had learned the hard way that force does not work, it never did.

---

Tenten ran, she ran out of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, past the Konoha bookstore, past the Hokage Monument, and then she stopped, gazing at the five faces carved in stone. Her eyes lingered on Tsunade-sama. Yes, she knew her choice was a good one. She would be appreciated by Tsunade, she would be a good kunoichi and a loyal ninja. Tsunade-sama would finally find her for a mission, not the other way around.

Her eyes flickered onto a wooden telephone pole beside her, the one she was about to run in to. Posted on it was an ad, a wanted sign for _her_ job.

_Contact Nara Shikamaru or Hyuuga Neji._

She smiled bitterly, the pad of her fingers brushing the coarse paper.

They didn't need her, not the way Naruto put it. They could easily replace her, and they were.

She sighed. Why was she upset? They were going to substitute her sooner or later, and eight days was a pretty long time. Her hands dropped from the paper as if it burned, and she brushed the bangs out of her eyes before going to the Hokage office. She needed a mission.

---

Tsunade smiled, "You're ready for your second mission already? You've only gotten back yesterday."

Of course, her first mission went with success, and her limbs were still a bit sore from the constant fighting, but no matter, she needed to leave Konoha before they sent out Lee. She knew she would break if confronted by understanding, sincere Lee. Tenten wasn't one to say no to what the taijutsu expert really needed, no matter what.

Tsunade shuffled through her papers, scanning mission briefings.

"I have this… one," Tsunade read through the paper quickly, before her blue eyes flickered up. "It's not your type though."

"I don't care," Tenten blurted, meeting the raised eyebrow of the Hokage, before muttering, "Sorry. I… just need any mission. I'll do any of them."

Tsunade smiled, "Enthusiastic, I see?"

Tenten nodded, "I've tried for years to become Jonin, and now I am, it's very overwhelming."

"Very well," Tsunade murmured. "This is a B-rank mission, strictly info gathering."

A frown fluttered past her face. Just by the way the Hokage smirked, she knew what Tsunade-sama meant by info gathering.

"A seduction mission," Tenten stated impassively.

"Right," Tsunade replied as nonchalantly as she could on these missions. "Nothing too intense of course, but you will need to utilize seduction techniques."

Tenten gestured to her short hair. She hardly fit the image of the seductive exotic woman that enticed men's dreams.

Tsunade smirked, "You will be disguised as a male."

---

When Neji heard of the mission, of course, he had thrown a full-blown tantrum. He, being the best Hyuuga still alive, had been watching the girl in case of any desperate measures and had overheard the mission.

"Hokage…" Neji paused after Tenten had securely left the Hokage office, before muttering the formal ending, "sama."

Tsunade folded her fingers together, "She wanted a mission badly. It was the only one that fit her requirements."

"But to _degrade_ her dignity to fit the part?" Neji insisted, fists clenched at his sides. "I did not want her to…"

"You chose the Uchiha to proctor her exams, and he cut off her hair," Tsunade replied. Neji blinked.

The Hokage laughed amused, "You think I don't know? Both the ANBU and Morino Ibiki report to me. They will not keep that tidbit from me. They cannot."

"Dressing her up as a _man_ to seduce another _woman_ is downgrading for both her and to this village," he argued.

"I can always allow you to degrade your status and taint your reputation of refusing every seducing mission by letting you take this."

Neji stared at the Hokage-sama. He knew at times she belonged in a mental asylum and yet deserved her place as Hokage, but Tsunade-sama was currently being cruel, sadistically cruel.

---

The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine, and her body froze.

"Tenten."

"You can't stop me," she said quickly, not looking at him.

"You are officially off the mission. Tsunade asked me to take this mission."

Tenten spun around, eyes wide and stunned, "What?!"

Neji gazed at her steadily. It had been the first time since the exam morning he actually talked to her, and the past days made him brooding, obsessive, desperate. Neji never dealt well with loss, and seeing her again leave on a mission he had been determined never to let her go on just tore at his composure. Worse off, she was going to seduce someone as a _male_.

They stood in the lobby of the Torture and Interrogation Headquarters, clad in a large yukata, high stilted boots to lengthen her petite frame, brown hair spiked in different places to give her more of a masculine look. To him, however, she looked nothing like the male she intended to portray, her long lashes and angular face made her instinctively feminine. Her voice was still rather high-pitched and the yukata hanging around her frame did not give her a broad lanky look it anticipated, but a withered fragile one. The enemy would instantly recognize her and kill her before Tenten had the chance to defend herself.

No, Tenten was going on a suicide mission.

"You are no longer going to carry out this mission," he stated as matter-of-factly as he could. "I will take your place."

"How could you?" she hissed angrily, eyes slit of anger. "I know perfectly well you intended to keep me from doing this!"

Neji stared at her, attempting a disbelieving look, but did not deny it.

"You bastard," she growled, fists clenching and the spikes in her hair shaking.

"Speak to her if you must," Neji muttered half-heartedly, brushing past her to the prep room.

Tenten stared at his back, before her fists connected to the wall beside her, alarming a few ANBU. Neji was not going to steal her mission. She wasn't going to allow him to take away another thing she justly deserved.

Without caring, she bolted, the boots clacking heavily on the tiled floor and past the gates of Konoha. Screw Neji, screw the mission, screw Tsunade. She was going to finish this mission, and Neji wouldn't dare to jeopardize it. He's not that stupid to.

"Tenten-chan!" a voice called out, and Tenten halted to a stop, meeting the eyes of the Dynamic Duo, Kotetsu and Izumo.

"I told you it was Tenten," Izumo muttered to Kotetsu, who was eyeing her up and down.

"Where are you going?"

"Mission," Tenten gasped, shoving him the briefing papers. Kotetsu scanned it, before shrugging and waving his hand lazily. Tenten smiled briefly, taking a quick look behind her and dashing out.

---

"Neji-san… Tenten-san just left with the exact same solo mission as you do," Izumo stared at the paper disbelieving.

"Her copy is a replica," Neji stated smoothly.

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow, "As in she just left as a missing ninja."

"Might as well," Neji muttered.

Izumo fingered the paper, before asking suspisciously, "No offense Hyuuga, but how do we know it's not the opposite way around?"

Neji shrugged, replying almost egotistically, "I am under Hokage orders. You may talk to Tsunade-sama. I will bring back Tenten, if you like."

The Dynamic Duo exchanged glances, before Izumo dropped the paper wearily and massaged his temples.

"Don't tell Tsunade that we let you both leave?"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for delay. I've been jam-packed with mucho crapola. Comments would be appreciated! 


	10. Failure

**Unexpected Hero

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Failure**

Tenten was the first to arrive, a little worried that Neji hadn't caught up with her yet. She could feel his presence at the border of her mind; it was like her own Byakagun through gut feelings. She could feel his burning white chakra, but the thick trees obscured her view of him.

The spikes in her hair sagged unevenly, and she frantically scrunched at her hair, a vain attempt to make her look manlier. She coughed, breath still heavy as she distressed the fabric of her shirt, making sure any protrusions (in the stage of blossoming as they were, they were still visible) weren't there. Maybe she really wasn't cut out to play a man, but her grubby fresh features and short hair earned her the mission. Maybe she looked like a feminine male, like Neji was often mistaken as.

She took a breath, and felt the aura of a very familiar man behind her, about 10 paces behind.

"Tenten," he hissed.

She ignored him, straightening her shoulders and pushing the doors in. This was her mission, and she will finish it, no matter the humiliation.

---

She spotted her target easily, the only woman wearing such a startling red, and rather, the only woman in fact. She was rather pretty, dark onyx tresses cascading down her back and the slit of her dress traveled up her thigh, revealing pale legs, a lean frame but not enough toned muscle to be recognized as a kunoichi. Her lips were painted a dark crimson shade, eyes brushed a charcoal gray, at any attempt of smoldering.

The woman was definitely intimidating, not a woman Tenten could feel confident in seducing, but a woman Tenten was capable of defeating in battle.

She halted, before walking steadily to the bar, plopping himself down next to her.

The woman's eyes fluttered toward her, a frown playing on her lips.

"Hey," Tenten breathed, pitching her voice low.

"Hi," the woman said lazily, eyes flicking back to her drink.

Tenten's mind raced. She had utterly no clue what kind of man the woman was interested in, herself not paying any attention to such details. She couldn't quite play a drop-dead gorgeous sensual prodigy, so she settled for the friendly charming shinobi.

Obviously, it wasn't quite working.

"So, what's a girl like you doing alone in a bar like this?" she flashed a fake grin.

The woman rolled her eyes, irritably muttering, "Drinking, what else?"

"Haha, same," Tenten laughed uncomfortably.

"If you'll excuse me," the woman said abruptly, standing.

"But…" Tenten protested lamely. Utter despair washed over her features. Her second Jonin mission, already a failure…

The woman's eyes stared past her, and a grin curled on the blood red lips.

"If you don't mind, I'll take her from you," a deep baritone said behind her, and Tenten's heart dropped. She turned around, dreading the sight of Neji, dressed in a fitting button-down shirt and pants that framed his lean shinobi body, long hair unbound and in strands of onyx around his broad shoulders, his forehead bare of headbands and of seals.

Something cold grabbed her heart and tugged. Neji was utterly handsome, a smirk playing on his face.

"Actually, I do mind," Tenten growled, fists clenching. This was her mission, Neji wouldn't dare interfere! "We are having a rather good time."

"It doesn't seem so on both ends," Neji replied smoothly, eyes flickering to the woman. Tenten could feel the seductive smile playing on the other woman's lips, as she said out in a high pitched voice, "It seems not."

Tenten glared at the woman, before growling a rather harsh obscenity to Neji and stalking out.

She couldn't help but glance back, to see Neji unfazed at her comment and focused on the woman before her.

---

Tenten sat in the tree a mile outside of town, hand flicking a senbon tucked in her sleeve at a branch opposite her. She squinted in the dark night air, the light of the bar glowing inside the tavern. Tenten growled, nails digging into the bark beneath her.

Damn it, she wasn't going to go back in and risk jeopardizing the mission, since after all, the mission meant more than a silly fight between him and her. A howl was held tight between her teeth, her nails left jagged white lines on her skin. She felt a droplet on her skin, and the dark heavy clouds overhead signaled to her the torrential storm ready to pour down.

Her fists clenched, shaking with anger. It wasn't fair, how Neji was so strong and so capable and she could do nothing, how he practically ruled her life and forced her to think and do this way, and how she was falling for it for half a dozen years.

She hated him. How dare he destroy what was her right, her reason in life by stealing her mission? She didn't care if he only did this to save her face, but that's what shinobi do - they degrade their personal worth to heightened their villages. Many shinobi, kunoichi included, died shamefully. It was part of being a ninja.

She should give in to Neji, she should be a kunoichi instructor, or strictly weapon specialist, even a Tokubetsu Jonin. No, her goal of becoming the next Tsunade paled against the brute resistance of Hyuuga Neji's determination to protect her from harm, no matter how much she wanted or despised it. Neji was ready for her to hate him forever; he was ready to make both their lives miserable to keep her safe.

And Tenten knew that deep down, she appreciated it, that deep down, she was in love with Neji more than both of them could comprehend. But as a kunoichi and greater as a shinobi refused to allow those feelings to pass the crevasses of her heart.

It struck her that Neji felt like he needed her, that the rendezvous the night of Neji's birthday (it seemed so long ago) maybe meant something to him the way she refused to allow it mean to her. Maybe he was waiting for her the way she couldn't allow herself to; he wasn't as emotionally strong as she believed him to be.

No matter how strong Neji's composure of his emotions was, Tenten must be stronger. She will not allow herself to fall back into the empty hole, spending her nights drowning away in alcohol, slowly destroying her body. Her gain of control will not be lost again.

Finally, after three hours of torture, Neji's chakra passed her senses, his pale shirt in her view. He was running.

As soon as he passed the tree she hid above, alone, she jumped down, two kunai flashing in the moonlight. She felt droplets slide down the length of her blade.

He blocked both stabs. Her brown eyes glared at him, all the pent up frustration making her heart race.

He gazed at her, frowning.

Tenten smirked, feeling smug, "You failed, didn't you?"

"No."

Her smirk faded, and her brows furrowed, turning her head to head back to Konoha.

"I did what I had to."

And she knew that crying and screaming was no way to solve it, but she trembled in the night air. The rain began to fall faster against her skin, pouring harder in mere minutes. Tenten did not move more her spot, eyes cast on the ground.

She felt utterly useless.

---

He finally allowed himself to breathe when her knees buckled and he caught her in his arms. The rain was cold, soaking their clothes and making them huddle in a shivering damp mess.

"Don't… touch me," she hissed desperately, hiccupping. "With those… hands… that touched _her_."

Neji frowned, arms wrapping tighter around her protesting body. No, Tenten losing control broke his composure, he felt frantic. He repeated her name, and the hands wrapped around herself, shivering.

"Let me go!" she cried savagely. "I hate you!"

The words stung, and the rain pounded harder against them.

There was a shout, and his hands dropped from Tenten to grab a kunai beside her as he turned, the furious screeching of metal against metal.

The woman was standing a few paces away, face ghostly white and makeup smearing down her face. In front of Neji was a burly man, a long katana between his beefy hands. Neji gritted his teeth, the small kunai somehow keeping the katana from cutting him. He couldn't move his arms to start his Gentle Fist Technique, if he moved a split second, if he lost control, the sword would cut him in half.

"That bastard isn't a man!" the woman cried, pointing a long finger at Tenten. "That bitch tried to seduce me! I've never experienced such a humiliating disturbing thing in my life!"

More colorful curses left her mouth, but Tenten staggered to her feet. The yukata stuck to her skin heavily, and she shivered, pulling out a kunai left in the ground.

"Bring it on, bitch," Tenten growled, running towards the woman, the high boots digging heavily into the mud. The woman's eyes widened.

The woman screamed once more and another shinobi appeared, a fuuma shuriken held in his hand as he threw it mercilessly at her.

Tenten turned, stabbing him in the side, and pulling the bloody knife out without a flinch. The fuuma shuriken aimed at her head whizzed past, and guessing the hydraulics of its direction in the unpredictable terrain, jumped up as it sheared away a tree. It nipped the skin off her ankle, blood spurting from the gash.

"Watch out!" his hoarse yell filled her ears, and she paused, a loss of control before the tree began to fall.

---

No, Neji didn't trust her reflexes, he escaped his hold with the beefy man to make one desperate attempt to protect her. Tenten stared shocked as Neji's arms were around her, leg crushed by the unmovable lumber. Tenten could feel warm blood trickling from his temple onto her forehead, and the mud smeared on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he grunted, eyes squinting in pain. The storm continued to pound on them, and the screaming of the woman continued in the night air.

"Find them! Make sure they're dead!"

"Run," he hissed.

"You idiot, you can't move!" she protested.

He pushed her out of the small ditch, wincing as his leg exploded with shots of pain.

Tenten stared at him, before in her eyes hardened, she stopped being Tenten and started being a kunoichi, a stranger in his eyes.

Tenten pulled out a small scroll and summoned twin katanas in a flurry of rain and ink. Nostalgia washed over him as he recognized them, a combined effort from Team Gai to give her them. He had never seen her use them until now, he had expected that she did not like them, only kept them due to her loyalty and devotion to the team and its dynamics. She bounded across the tree, her body a flitting weight on the log towards the two swordsman and their mistress.

Neji lay in silence, his leg beginning to feel numb. It lay heavy on his heart, that he was unable to protect her now, even though he had involuntarily saved her. There were not points he could attack with chakra, and it was too heavy and covered too much of his body to be blasted off by his chakra. His head dropped on the mud, the dirt smearing his face and his clothes. The rain continued to drop against his face, streaming down his cheekbones.

He lay there for exactly 32 minutes, before he could sense Tenten's chakra as she ran back, panting. Her hands were soaked in blood, her hair matted with dirt and cuts in the fabric of her yukata. Her upper thigh and arms were stained crimson, the gash visible from the torn yukata. Her katanas were gleaming, the rain washing the blood from its blade as she dropped them.

---

"Hold still," she grunted, summoning a bomb. Neji's eyes widened and Tenten bit off the tag, before throwing it towards the far end of the tree. Then she lunged on top of Neji, protecting him as a human shield.

In three breathless seconds, they remained there, Tenten's arms around his head, her chest heaving against his before he heard the explosion, shattering his ear drums. His heart stopped beating; Tenten's lips were so close to his own.

The bomb blasted most of the tree as shards of bark flew off, but the lumber over his leg moved, painful against his already broken leg, however still lodging his body stuck. Tenten panted, pulling herself up.

"You okay?"

He grunted, his leg was still stuck. Tenten gazed at it, concentrating, before she dug for more scrolls in a bag he didn't know she packed. She must have hid it in a tree before she went into the tavern, and it was mostly filled with weapons. Tenten stood, pulling out a complicated weapon, consisting of two blades and a long metal chain. She lodged both blades into the tree opposite of where he laid, fingers gripping the chain before she pulled.

Neji realized Tenten was trying to _pull_ the tree off him.

It moved a slight bit, and Neji was astounded at the strength of his teammate. He had greatly underestimated her skills, even after all this time, he still believed she could not save herself from a falling tree.

No, Tenten stopped pulling, bringing the chain around the other side of the tree, and grabbing the fuuma shuriken the enemy had thrown before. The fuuma wasn't big enough to shear the fallen lumber into two, the strength of the swordsman only accounted to the falling of it, but Tenten connected the chain to the fuuma, and with a twirl, she sent it flying, bringing the chain with her. It stopped midair like a dog on a leash, before clattering to the ground. The tree yet again moved, but over his knee and sending him through another shock of pain.

Tenten stared at its progress, before grabbing the shuriken again and tugging.

"How's it going?"

Neji winced, managing to sit up. His leg was still in pain, but he concentrated on the task, ignoring the unbearable weight. Both hands glowed faintly and he thrust his palm forward, a great wave crashing the tree and skidding it off his leg. He finally allowed a groan to escape his lips as the rain poured into the gash, infecting itself.

Tenten was by his side, and he watched through half-lidded eyes as she sheared a plank of wood his leg length and pressed it against it, providing support. Her bag held no bandages, and she grabbed a kunai, slashing at her yukata. It revealed a large portion of her thights, her calves and shins covered by the leather of her boots. Her hands glowed faintly on a rather large gash as he felt her pour her limited chakra into him, mending his gash to stop the blood from flowing.

"Stop, Tenten," he panted. "You'll lose your energy… Just bandage it."

Tenten gazed at him for a moment, before her lips formed a line and her eyes hardened again as she wrapped his leg with the torn yukata. For his less damanged other leg, she tore off the sleeves of her yukata to wrap around the knee and calf, the most tense area.

The rain began to slow down, it was past midnight. Tenten knotted the last knot carefully, what remained of her clothes soaked thoroughly.

"Let's find some dry shelter," she murmured tiredly, pulling one of Neji's arm around her neck.

Slowly, they trudged through the forest, searching for shelter from the pounding rain. There were none, and Tenten settled for the root of a large oak tree. Neji winced as his leg extended, the yukata already stained crimson from the blood.

"Let me heal more," Tenten pleaded softly. "You'll lose too much blood."

Neji frowned, "You've done too much for me already."

Tenten didn't have the energy to say anything else, the rain continuing to freeze her bones.

"I'll… watch over us tonight," Neji offered lamely. Tenten nodded, sitting down a fair distance away, close enough to be able to protect him if need be, but far enough to be out of his reach. Neji watched as her shoulder's slumped exhausted, her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around her legs, curling up in a fetal position. A soft frown stayed perpetually on her features, tired, still bleeding from the gashes. She seemed to ignore them, pretending they were shallow cuts. Neji knew she wouldn't care either way if he tried to make her heal it.

He didn't know what to say or do to make her smile.

* * *

** A/N:** Oh dear, all the errors, run-on sentences and utter confusion. Sorry. I needed to get this out fast, and I've been attempting to. Comments will be appreciated. 


	11. Regret

**Unexpected Hero**

* * *

_Notes: I really wanted to end my series when it first started at only 10 chapters, unfortunately, I had not planned for this whole episode to happen, and thus, it will keep going. I hope it's not as long as The Distant Cry of the Wolf or even Crimson Ribbons, for I got aggravated in the middle and ended horribly. As I am with this one, how horribly jagged the plot line is and its extension from the previous summary, I'll try to patch this up._

**Chapter 11: Regret  
**

Her eyes gazed out into the sunset, the pricking spots a land they called home. They've been out of Konoha for three days, when it only took a couple of hours running; they still had only a few hours ahead of them before they could finally reach home.

Those three days had been silent for them. They lived off soldier pills and Tenten had to sacrifice many, too many in Neji's opinion, weapons and even whole scrolls to keep going. She hid them carefully, knowing she would full well be back to get them. Neji would have offered to help, his Byakagun useful to locating such secretly kept intricate places, but Tenten was still angry at him.

She glanced back at him, polite in her voice and dislike in her eyes, "Shall we get going?"

He nodded, shifting on the makeshift crutch under his arms. He had been finishing the mission report in a painfully neat scrawl, his attempt at keeping his characters from shaking and slanting was ill-fated. His mind had also been watching Tenten, her posture as she gazed out, the curve of her spine, the wisps of brown out of her short hair. (He hadn't liked it short, he liked her hair tied in buns and often wanted to be the one to see them untied.)

She wasn't the fairest of all creatures, even he must admit it, but she was the best in his eyes.

He stumbled ungracefully and she caught him swiftly. His ego had quite a deflation on this mission, and he forced the pale blush out of his cheeks, Tenten didn't need any more evidence to know that he was utterly ashamed. She had screamed words of hate at him, and even his heart, so deep down, could feel the frustration and the anger she was extruding. But not now, now she was shinobi, and now she was emotionless.

Neji bitterly regretted it all.

Her slim body pressed against his, and she hefted one arm over her shoulders.

"You still can't walk."

"Hn."

Her eyes stared holes into the path as they trudged together, small shots of pain rising up in his left foot as the right trailed behind them.

"I…I'm sorry," he muttered finally and Tenten stopped, still not looking at him. They stood awkwardly for a moment, before she cleared her throat, and continued walking.

"It's not your fault," she lied, mostly to herself, her voice wavering. She was, being Tenten, trying to make him feel better. He never apologized for anything, and it startled her.

"That, was a shameful mission," he blurted out, swallowing his deflating pride. Tenten wouldn't judge him anymore; she was the only one who really knew him, she knew he was a heartless bastard. Being honest was an improvement.

"All shinobi must go through shameful missions."

"I… did not want you to."

"You already put me through a shameful retaking of the exams," she sniffed softly. He looked away, still guilty.

"But…" she murmured almost wistfully, "You've made me stronger, so that I'll survive. If I had become a Jonin back then without your interference, who knows if I'll still be alive now."

He finally broke their opposite gazes as he stared at her, mouth unable to form words. Tenten had easily forgiven him for a mistake he had forced upon her for years. She had forgiven him now when she hadn't forgiven Naruto's excuse. She wanted to hear it from his voice.

"I… don't deserve it. Your forgiveness."

Tenten chuckled now, "You don't, Neji. And you're still not back in my good graces, it's just better for both our health to relieve some tension. We were teammates, that should mean something, and I know what you were trying to do. It was a stupid, selfish thing to do, and you could have at least told me, but I know you're still that heartless bastard."

He frowned. Her words bothered him, not her insults of his foolishness or calling him a heartless bastard (he was, sort of, still one), but that _we were teammates._

"We still are. Teammates."

Tenten glanced at him, an ironic smile on her lips, "No, we're not, not anymore. You have your team, they're waiting at home. I'm going alone now."

"I can get you on an ANBU team."

Tenten laughed, high and tingly and so nostalgic it hurt, "Now you're actually offering me a status higher when you've first deprived me of it?"

He frowned, her teasing words were harsh, but he deserved it, he knew that. Tenten was bitter, and he was her sole target. He wasn't going to complain, because now she was talking to him.

"Will you return to the house?" he blurted out. Tenten looked at him, before shaking her head.

"No, I'm not ANBU."

"Neither is Uchiha."

"He has the status of one, the Hokage is still wary of him and the Council disproves of putting him on a team, but he's given the same equally dangerous missions. Remember, he proctored me."

"They miss you," he muttered. _I miss you._

"I… I know, but I'm not coming back."

She promptly stopped talking, and they walked the last hour in silence.

---

Neji was firstly checked into a hospital, properly healed, and forced to stay the night. Tenten just so happened to be suffering from a head injury and her wounds, although not as bad as Neji's, hadn't healed quite as well, and also was forced to stay the night.

She didn't know if she was to dread it.

Shizune had checked on her, and she had stopped outside her room, where she heard Sakura chattering. Curious, she peeked her head in.

Sakura was healing a nasty wound on his arm, fingers brushing too long and smile too bright. Neji was staring at her, somewhat admiring. Tenten could feel the old flame she had recognized as jealousy, but had pushed it away. No, there was no point to feel it.

She had somewhat heard of a relationship, a while ago, between Sakura and Neji. She had remembered it, because Sakura had come to her for permission.

---

_It was a clear afternoon after a solo training practice a few months after Neji's appointment to ANBU. They had stopped training altogether, not like their Jonin years where they had decreased the hours and the sessions, Neji was too strong to train with a mere Chunnin like her. He trained with his team now._

_Sweat slicked her skin and the knocking on the door was persistent. She groaned, standing to throw the door open._

_She had come to her frantic and nervous, green eyes pleading and seemed to be _scared_. The great medical nin of inhumane strength and prowess (but only an acquaintance to her, they both knew that) was standing there looking uncomfortable. Tenten had quirked her brow and stepped to the side to silently allow the girl in, she had gone to the kitchen in a trance to make tea and Sakura busied herself by admiring the cozy Oriental apartment of her clan._

_When Tenten placed the tea in front of her, Sakura blushed, looking shy._

"_Tenten-san," she started, "How, how are you doing?"_

"_Very well," the older kunoichi responded carefully, "May I ask why you've paid a visit?"_

_She seemed to jump at the question, and her eyes stared into the cup._

"_Neji…"_

_Tenten's fingers gripped tighter into her cup and her eyes furrowed, "Is he hurt?"_

"_No!" Sakura piped, "No, he's fine, he's really fine."_

_Tenten nodded, relaxing, "Okay, so what about Neji?"_

"_I figured since you guys were teammates, I don't know if, you would mind if…"_

_Tenten blinked, knowing where this was going._

"_Neji-kun asked me to have lunch with him, professionally of course, since I healed a… a wound of his, and if it bugs you, the slightest bit, I definitely understand and I'll make something up… like I'll say I'm sick or something… I just wanted to see if it was-"_

_Tenten interrupted, albeit emotionlessly, her shinobi voice, "What Neji does with his life does not matter with me."_

"_But you're teammates with him, and I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable…" she trailed off lamely._

"_Why would I feel uncomfortable?" Tenten attempted to smile, "Really, Neji and I are just friends. I'm not going to stop you."_

_Sakura stared at her for a moment, but shook her head furiously, "I feel guilty."_

_Tenten smiled softly. The girl was sweet, really. Her feelings for Neji must be so obvious even Sakura saw._

"_I will, however," Tenten joked casually, "Find a way to avenge him if you break his heart."_

_Sakura's eyes widened, shocked, but Tenten grinned and the pink-haired girl allowed herself a small smile._

"_Alright, Tenten-san. I didn't mean to bother you…"_

"_It's okay. Now go. Neji doesn't like to wait."_

---

It had shocked her when she found out that Neji was the one stopping her, and she had first tucked it away as teammate protection. But his confession later had definitely shackled some foundations inside her, and she knew that her old harbored crush was cast away again to find him.

She wasn't pure, not like Sakura. She had only befriended Sakura later was because she was jealous of the girl. And befriending her just made her feel so much more lonely and useless. Sakura was perfect, if somewhat irritatingly cheerful, and she was an alcoholic failure.

But not anymore. Logic proved that there was nothing between Neji and Sakura, that had been the past and they had many a chance to rekindle the flames. Neji had confessed to _her_, not _Sakura_, Neji had wanted her. But Neji was a bastard, she was still mad at him. She had to be.

She felt the protective desire creep up and she set her jaw and walked in, startling Sakura.

"Tenten-chan!" she chirped happily.

Tenten smiled, she couldn't be mad at Sakura, the poor girl was too sweet for her own good. She flattened the sheets next to Neji, and sat down next to him. He stiffened visibly, and the medic looked from both of them, before smiling faintly. Sakura had quickly healed the rest of the wounds, before exiting, giving them time alone.

Neji lifted his arm to examine the healing. The bandage was tied tightly and expertly, just the way Sakura always did.

"Perfect job, again?"

He shrugged, glancing at her. She was swinging her legs, her short hair making her look devastatingly male.

"I don't like her."

"You used to," Tenten replied, fake cheerfulness in her voice.

He looked down, "No."

She gave him a sharp glance, and he didn't elaborate. Tenten sighed, standing, "Well, it doesn't matter to me."

He merely looked away and the silence enveloped them.

They had wordlessly come up to an agreement – that they were no longer Neji and Tenten, and may never be known as the sane ones of former Team Gai. They were now just Hyuuga Neji, ANBU captain, and Tenten, Jonin. The childhood bond was gone, and they had agreed (if not reluctantly) that it could not be obtained again. 

However, they secretly wanted a greater bond, but both sides weren't willing to sacrifice anything for it.

* * *

_Notes: Rushed, short, and corny. My gods, I'm sorry. But I'm off to nerd camp for three weeks and I couldn't bear delaying another chapter for another 3+ more weeks. So I made this rushed thing. Comments would be appreciated._


	12. Pointless

**Unexpected Hero****

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Pointless **

Sakura frowned, gazing at the couple, who were having a mechanical conversation on something most likely mission related. They looked perfectly normal, well, as far as they went, but there was something missing in her eyes and something brewing in his. Tenten had been forced to take some time off, after completing back to back missions without a break and nearly exhausting herself to death. The ANBU captain also was ordered to take a break. Sakura knew that Tsunade had planned them both to be free, after spending a routine few weeks alternating, one out on missions while the other was in Konoha, or in Tenten's case, out on missions the whole time.

And only on Lee's begging had she stopped by, and they had thrown a belated surprise congratulation party. She had blinked and a small smile crept on her lips as they all patted her on the back, whooped, cheered. She was used to being in the background, the back-up.

"Don't they like each other?" Sakura muttered exasperated at Shikamaru, who was lounging around, a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Sure," he mumbled, throwing a glance in their direction. Neither of them looked too excited, and Tenten had stood up, made an excuse to Neji, and walked away. As soon as she did, of course, an acquaintance threw herself in Tenten's seat and promptly chatted with the stiff Hyuuga.

"What happened? I thought Tenten-chan was still living here," Sakura said, green eyes watching Tenten's back.

"She was only here to support herself before she became Jonin," Shikamaru replied, apathetic.

"Then when she became Jonin…"

"Well, she found out Neji's been keeping her from it."

Sakura spun around and stared at Shikamaru. The Nara gazed at her through half-lidded eyes, "you didn't know?"

The medic spluttered, and Shikamaru shrugged, "Neji planned all this, he left the flyer on your desk."

Sakura was slowly spiraling into confusion, her quick-headed thoughts jumbling. Shikamaru looked away, took a swig of his beer, and calmly explained.

"Neji sabotaged each exam, setting Tenten apart from everyone else. Sasuke told her the day before the exam, Neji had confirmed it unexpectedly, and Tenten had determinedly became Jonin, with of course, losing most her hair."

"Sasuke-kun had been most cruel," she lowered her eyes, remembering that burnt out flame of love for the heartless man. But, then again, Neji had been crueler.

"Neji ordered him to go there. No one expected her to become Jonin with a personal proctor like that," Shikamaru replied, his words drawled out, "Then he took her mission. Tenten wasn't going to succeed, she's too feminine, more than she knows, and having her first seduction mission as a male would have been utterly humiliating."

"Neji broke his own rules," Sakura breathed, remembering Neji distinctly telling her one night that he would never _never_ lower himself to take a mission like that, a mission to seduce another. Shikamaru nodded. Sakura knew Tenten's stubbornness can rival Neji's own, and having her mission stolen from her by her ex-teammate must have pushed her over the edge.

"How did Neji break his leg?" Sakura asked quietly, eyes turned back to the Hyuuga, who's translucent pupils occasionally rested on Tenten's frame before returning to the woman in front of his. Neji had never loved her, she knew that. Their relationship on the whole was mostly dinners, talks of missions and of healing, and cold hands and unsatisfied kisses. They weren't meant for each other, only compatible and only expected to be friends. Sakura knew what was running through his head, at night when he slept listlessly, brows furrowed when he whispered his ex-teammate's name.

Sakura knew not to be jealous, she was only a distraction for him. But she knew not to let this game of pretend last, and when she ended things, Neji did not even seem to care. They still occasionally had lunch together, they still worked together, and Sakura refused to allow things to be awkward.

"He did not trust Tenten's abilities, he still thought she needed his protection. And she of course, beat it through him, by killing the rest and dragging them home."

"How can he do that though, they trained and battled for years together?" Sakura frowned, brows furrowed.

"That was a long time ago," the voice made Sakura jump as she spun to meet eyes with the brunette kunoichi. Tenten smiled softly, "I'm sorry, Sakura, I did not tell you."

One hand fluttered to her mouth, as Tenten must have overheard her conversation with Shikamaru. Sakura opened her mouth to apologize but Shikamaru nodded to Tenten, tipping his beer towards her drink, "Congratulations, Tenten."

Tenten smiled back politely, "Did you find a new dorm mother?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "None of them liked any of the candidates. Naruto's convinced that you'll come back, not as the dorm mother but as a fellow shinobi. He… misses your cooking. Troublesome."

"Tenten-chan, I think, I think Neji was doing everything for your safety," Sakura murmured softly. Tenten shrugged, "It doesn't matter anymore, it's… all in the past."

Suddenly the pink-haired girl wriggled under Naruto's grip and flung her arms around Tenten's neck. Tenten stepped back for footing and the medic giggled, whispering in her ear, "I think you are the strongest person I have ever met, letting go of a grudge like that."

Tenten smiled, patting the younger girl on the back, "I'm just trying to grow up, Sakura-chan."

She let her go, green eyes watering, and she whispered, "You're an amazing person, Neji really knew what he was thinking."

Tenten chuckled, "Why the tears Sakura, I just _forgave_ him, he's not in my good books yet."

"But after all those years! No one would!" she squealed as she hugged Tenten harder, turning heads. Naruto and Shikamaru just grinned, leaving this teary embrace another one of the troublesome woman rituals. Tenten smiled, catching the eyes of Neji. Her smile faltered slightly, his expression unreadable. But Sakura laughed, and he turned away and everyone cheered, for no apparent reason.

---

The party ended rather late, it was already midnight. Everyone was leaving, but Tenten stayed, mostly out of obligation to help clean up. Sakura stayed too, and was mostly upstairs, probably in Naruto's room.

Lee was bouncing around, happy and sober, running around grabbing paper plates and plastic cups and trashing them. Tenten was in the kitchen, collecting the bottles of sake and beer.

"Tenten."

"Hello Sasuke, I haven't seen you all night."

"…"

She looked up, "Yeah?"

He took a breath, and said calmly, "We want you to make breakfast tomorrow."

"What?"

Sasuke glared at her, refusing to repeat what he considered shameful. Tenten blinked.

"I don't live here anymore…"

"You may stay the night. Your room is still unoccupied."

"All my stuff is at home."

"Lee can get it."

"Sasuke, you can't just order me to make breakfast for all of you tomorrow!"

Sasuke stared at her, his look spoke, _does it matter_? Tenten gaped back.

"You will make breakfast tomorrow, and you will stay the night."

He pulled a pen and paper out of a drawer, and placed it in front of her, "Write down any ingredients you need. I'll get the green thing to go buy it."

"No store's open this late!"

Again, he gave her the look.

"We are shinobi, he can easily sneak in and leave money on the counter."

Tenten glared at Sasuke, "That's called trespassing."

He smirked. Tenten looked down at the blank sheet of paper, then back at the Uchiha.

"No."

His smirk morphed into a snarl, "I'll pay you."

"It's not about money, it's about my pride!"

"Dobe's been moaning for something homemade."

Tenten stared at Sasuke. They hadn't found anyone else to cook or clean, and must have been relying on ramen as nourishment.

"Why don't any of you make something?"

"Dobe or the green thing near fire?"

"You can."

Sasuke glared at her, the look of, _does it look like I degrade myself to cook?_. Oh, Sasuke was getting on her nerves. Obviously, Neji thought the same way, and to get the lazyass to do anything wasn't possible so early in the morning.

She sighed. _Only for Lee and Naruto._

With the list fully completed, Sasuke whisked it away and practically strutted out of the room. Tenten sighed, resting her head in the folds of her arms. She missed the dorm, really, and she missed all of them. Maybe one more time wouldn't kill her.

Half an hour later, Lee was beaming at her, groceries in one hand and all her other necessities in the other.

"It's good to have you back, Ten-chan!"

"Only for tomorrow morning, Lee."

He didn't stop grinning though, and Tenten couldn't help but smile back.

---

When she walked into the empty room, everything seemed to feel fine. She sat on the bed, running a hand on the fresh laundered sheets.

Changing quickly, she snuggled into the sheets, breathing in what felt like home. Her eyes closed to the alarm clock, it's hands held awkwardly.

She awoke as she always did, and instead of pulling on her usual flak jacket and black pants, Lee opted for comfortable shorts and a tank top in the warming weather. Obliging, she pulled them on, took a shower and got ready quickly, and headed downstairs. It still felt odd showering without a cascade of hair, just short strands that lathered easily. The groceries were in the refrigerator as she left them last night, but she was early and headed outside.

Dew kissed the grass as she surveyed the training arena. A few more trees were broken, the pond was rippling small waves from the fish, and Hyuuga Neji was gazing out into the water, his back to her.

She stepped out, the cool grass between her toes. She could see Neji stiffen slightly as she came closer, still tense when she sat down next to him.

He didn't ask why she was there, and she simply said, "Sasuke wanted me to make breakfast."

His eyes were full of something she couldn't feel.

"I wasn't lying the morning of the Jonin exams."

Tenten gazed at the small golden fish swim between the rocks. Careless, free, living comfortable lives.

"I know."

"I… shouldn't have doubted your abilities."

"I know," Tenten replied lamely, in lack of anything better to say.

"You forgave me."

"I know."

She looked at him, his ivory eyes gazing out into the pond. Neji really was handsome, prominent cheekbones, lanky, muscular body, and sharp features, his silky onyx hair catching the light. Of course it was his eyes, the ivory blend that caught people's attention, and it was his talents and skills that held it.

"Can… we go back to being friends," she murmured slowly.

He didn't answer, but turned to her, and captured her lips.

She was caught surprised, and her hand fluttered to his shoulder and it ended. He smelled of dew and steel, wind and earth, and it was over before she could react. Then his lips moved to her ear, his breath hot and tingling.

"No, we can't."

He stood, walking back to the house as she stared at nothing, her hand over her mouth.

---

Sakura squealed loudly when Tenten told her. Hurriedly, Tenten slammed a hand against the girl's mouth hissing, "Shh!"

When the medic calmed down, she was beaming, whispering in hushed tones, "I knew it!"

Tenten frowned, "I asked if we could just be friends!"

"Of course he doesn't want to be friends; he wants to be more than that!"

Tenten rolled her eyes, denial evident, "Why me though?"

"Why not you?" Sakura replied, logically concluding, "He's was your training partner for a hell of a long time, needed to protect you, and what else, you're so pretty otherwise!"

Tenten blinked, "I'm not pretty, I'm plain."

Sakura smiled, "No you're not! You're pretty."

Tenten looked away. It wasn't their first kiss, but it had been a while since Neji's birthday. Where was he now? She had left the dorm hours ago, and sitting in her own flat with Sakura sipping tea. The breakfast had been a raging success, Naruto had gaped at her for minutes. Sasuke had obviously lied, he hadn't spoke to the others about it, except maybe making Lee buy the groceries.

Naruto and Lee ate cheerfully, Shikamaru hadn't muttered a single 'troublesome' and Sasuke smirked the whole time. Neji didn't say anything, a blank expression on his face, and Tenten refused to meet eyes with him. Nevertheless, it felt like it used to, Naruto proclaimed it was the best breakfast he ever had, slurping down the rest of his congee.

Tenten had really missed those times, and was invited to stay again. She declined of course, biting her bottom lip as Lee looked thoroughly disappointed. She had to remind herself she had given this place up. She had to.

But she couldn't resist offering to come back, and her heart melted to the sight of Lee's eyes brightening.

She spoiled the boy too much.

The medic propped both elbows on the kitchen table. Tenten sighed, glancing over and playing with a kunai.

"Now what?"

---

There was silent movement, and his breathing was held, in, out. Sasuke smirked, the intruder dared sneak into a house inhabited by S-rank shinobi must be incredibly stupid or strong enough to be cocky about it. Sasuke preferred the latter, thus, giving himself a fight – he had been away for missions too long and he needed some practice.

The intruder concealed his chakra, not well enough to have glimpses of it after a moment. It was distinctive, rather strong, but definitely no match for the Uchiha. The Uchiha really didn't even have any matches in this house, unless it was Naruto and maybe even the Hyuuga.

Nonetheless, the idiot was about to die.

He crept closer to the small abandoned room, the one that made the Uchiha bristle with anticipation. It was Tenten's room, and if he didn't kill him, her traps would.

Still, before the intruder was close enough, a kunai was pressed against his neck in the dark.

"Move, and you will die," Sasuke hissed behind him.

"Uchiha… Sasuke…" the man breathed, that much was distinctive. Sasuke's frown turned into a snarl and in one flick, the Uchiha nicked off the forehead protector and felt the engraving as a blind man.

"Leaf…" it left disappointment in the Uchiha, he really was bloodthirsty lately, and his limbs were eager for battle. But he was already on thin ice with his betrayal and killing a fellow shinobi would not please Tsunade.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke growled, kunai still at the man's throat. He could have stolen the headband from another shinobi…

"I'm looking for Tenten. I… used to be close."

The Uchiha frown deepened. He didn't remember Tenten being close to anyone except the men of her cell.

He pushed the kunai closer to his flesh, already feeling the metallic blood fill the cold air. He could taste it.

"She doesn't live here anymore," he growled.

Suddenly the lights flickered on, startling the Uchiha. The single moment's hesitation and the intruder was gone, the headband slipping from his fingers as he disappeared.

"Hyuuga," the Uchiha growled.

The Hyuuga merely stared at the empty space in front of Tenten's door.**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ah… writer's block. Anybody got any ideas? Credit of course. Sorry on the delay, wasn't in the mood to write when I got back.


	13. Realization

**Notes:** haha sorry for the confusion in the last chapter. Neji wasn't at the door, he just opened the lights before. stupid writing from me, since Neji has the Byakagun but anyways, **it's not Neji or a Hyuuga at the door.** Yah. Credits to Aireonna for wonderful ideas I'll tweak and somehow stuff in. Mwah!

**Unexpected Hero****

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Realization**

Shikamaru sighed, trudging up the stairs in the Jonin building slowly. _How troublesome that I am the one to tell her._

He shoved his hands in his pockets, walking across the hall. It was a Tokebetsu Jonin hall – the specialties – why was Tenten living here? She was Jonin. But then again, she did specialize in weaponry, but was proficient enough in all fields, a brilliant strategist really, to be Jonin.

He looked at the door. 13. He let out a breath. He could feel the rustle of chakra. She knew he was here, obviously.

Leave it to Tenten to believe in horoscopes but not in superstitions. He knocked twice and could hear the trudging of footsteps.

He attempted to smile, and Tenten's features steeled.

"What happened?"

"A break-in last night, concerning you."

She blinked. Shikamaru looked down at his feet before looking up, "Can I come in?"

Tenten straggled by to let him in, and he noticed she was wearing only cotton shorts and an oversized shirt. Her apartment was impeccably neat, but a thin layer of dust lay around the counter. He knew it would be this way; Tenten had just moved in and then went on back-to-back missions. She didn't spend much time in her apartment, but then again, not many serious Jonin did. The liberties of being an ANBU, although put on life-threatening missions meant longer reprieves.

He leaned on the wall as Tenten busied herself in the kitchen, looking for instant tea-bags and boiling hot water. None of them spoke.

As soon as Tenten settled her and himself into the living room, sipping nonchalantly at her tea, Shikamaru continued.

"Seemed like a Leaf-nin broke in last night. Sasuke caught him before he went into your room."

Tenten nodded. _Why didn't he just go through the window? Oh right, traps._

"He said you used to be close."

Tenten blinked, then lowered her eyes into her tea. She wasn't close to anyone, except Team Gai, before they broke up. And there was Sakura, and there was him, but he was dead.

"Neji recognized him, but didn't tell us who it was."

"He's dead."

Shikamaru gazed at the kunoichi. Her voice wasn't bitter, and it wasn't directed to Neji.

Tenten looked up, elaborating, "There was someone I was close to, during those years… when I wanted to be Jonin…"

Her voice trailed off for a while, as she looked out the window. Shikamaru nodded, before standing.

"It's likely he's not coming back to the house. He could have been an enemy that murdered a Leaf-nin and infiltrated Konoha. Your safety is on thin ice now."

"Should we tell Tsunade-sama?"

"She knows, and we don't know the strength of the shinobi, so she requested that you come back to the house with us."

Tenten turned to look at him. Shikamaru let a small smile pass his features.

"We want you back, if only for a little while."

---

Tenten sat on the couch, contemplating. She was still in her cotton shorts and baggy shirt, just grabbing a few essentials. Neji and Shikamaru were arguing in sharp hushed voices, but Tenten blocked it out. She could feel the couch lower beside her, and attempted to smile.

"I know… I know you do not want to stay, Tenten," Lee mumbled, "Because you want to experience your youth…"

"It's alright Lee," Tenten said, and Lee reached for her hand. It was warm in hers and she shivered. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and sighed. She really loved Lee, he had always been there for her, even when she had avoided him.

"If he has the guts to sneak into this house, he must be stronger than me," she squeezed his hand involuntarily, the bandages creasing, "I guess I'm lucky to be here."

"Is he your friend?" his voice was curious, but he knew. He knew about the Chunnin who had been her boyfriend of sorts during the hectic part of her life.

"He died in battle."

Lee didn't say anything. Tenten continued, "It must be someone else."

"What was his name again?"

"R-Ryo."

"It is good that you spent your youthful passion with such an honorable shinobi! He must be watching you in heaven and enjoying your youth!"

His pep talk was softer and less energetic, and somehow made her feel better. She allowed herself to smile.

"I met him the second time I tried to be Jonin. We worked together for a while, but both didn't make it. We went out for sake after the exams, toasting to still being alive," Tenten chuckled, "he was sweet to me."

Lee grinned, "An honorable shinobi!"

Tenten laughed with him, standing, "Well, now that I'm back as dorm mother, I had better clean up this mess."

She gestured to the living room. Lee beamed, "I will help!"

Tenten enjoyed the time with Lee. She really hadn't been spending much time with him, and he seemed to be the most unchanged, next to Shikamaru. Both she and Lee and everyone else knew he had a low survival rate, and it was a miracle he was still alive.

Naruto had joined in the middle, and Tenten spent some time ruffling the boy's hair. He had grown taller than her since their Genin days, his blond hair still spiky. She hadn't laughed in a while, and finally allowing herself to felt refreshing.

When Naruto formed Kage Bunshin to help out faster, the work was done in half the time, the house looking all but spotless.

"Ah, I got to go," Naruto grinned, "Got a date with Sakura-chan! Ja!"

Tenten glanced at Lee. He was beaming, not a sign of hurt on his face. Maybe his little crush with Sakura had faded with time. They watched the blonde bounce out the door. Tenten sighed.

"Lucky boy, isn't he?"

Lee shrugged, "He sure does deserve Sakura-chan."

Tenten nodded, looking distant. A fog of discomfort filled the air.

"Hey Tenten-chan, how about we go visit Gai-sensei?"

She stiffened, and Lee frowned. Quickly throwing up a barrier, she turned and smiled, "Okay."

Tenten climbed the stairs two at a time to change into something more suitable, rummaging for her flak jacket. She stopped, fingering the red and white attire from her Chunnin days. She sighed, before pulling them on. It was how Gai had remembered her, and she might as well.

She glanced at herself in the mirror. Gai wasn't there when she cut off the buns in her hair, but he must have heard. She patted the empty area self-consciously, her hair still too short to run her fingers through. It was getting a bit spiky at the ends, and her bangs were growing out, giving her an edgy look.

She examined the outfit. It looked more feminine on her, not as loose as it used to be, instead of hanging on her frame, it now hugged her curves.

Gai-sensei had always complimented her as a beautiful flower, and she had missed the only father-figure in her life. It had been a while since she visited her retired teacher.

She had passed Neji on the way down the stairs. She attempted a smile and he nodded, before he passed her. She stopped walking mid-way, and looked behind her shoulder. Neji was at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Neji?"

He stopped walking, not turning to look at her.

"We… me and Lee I mean… we're going to go visit Gai-sensei."

"Hn."

"We'd, well, I'd like it if you could come, so it could be like the old team again…" her voice trailed off. She felt like an idiot.

She could hear him sigh, and a smile formed on her face. Neji turned, face still impassive, and the smile grew wider into a grin. She waited until he reached the same step and they walked down together.

If only for a little bit, it was a good time to forget the drama and stubbornness in their lives. For Gai's sake.

---

Lee chattered all the way there. Tenten and Neji pretended to look annoyed, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. The slow awkwardness between the two was being quickly covered up with Lee's chants and exclamations of seeing Gai. He had run ahead as always, and she could see the little Genin that could do no genjutsu or ninjutsu, with weights on his legs and bandaged hands. She glanced at the man beside her and could see the arrogant introverted Rookie, who rose to Jonin before they could, hands crossed and his left side bandaged.

She was too busy staring at Neji to notice to gaggle of children running at them playing ninja.

"Watch out lady!" one of them yelled, carrying a blunt kunai.

Suddenly Neji's arm wrapped around her waist, and with a heave, was pressed against him as the children laughed and yelled in high voices. Tenten's eyes widened at the sudden jolt, and turned her head to watch at the laughing children, waving the kunai in the air and forming random hand seals. She chuckled, "Hey, do you remember those times when we used to do that?"

"Hn."

Tenten then was acutely aware that Neji's arm was around her waist, his fingers splayed across her abdomen, just below her breasts. Her face reddened and instantly there was distance between them, and she was feeling suddenly cold. She looked up at him, and he was desperately looking away, hands crossed in front of him.

Neji never played ninja with the other school kids, she remembered. He was practically a ninja when they still pretended, using real kunai and techniques.

"Tenten-chan!" Lee yelled from a distance.

Tenten sighed nostalgically. She looked up at Neji, before looking down and moving a bit closer.

"Hey Neji, why are Lee and Naruto ANBU? I thought Tsunade-sama… didn't want to… uh, taint them…" Tenten faltered.

"She doesn't send them to kill platoons of people. Tsunade-sama leaves that to me, the Uchiha, Nara, and another squad," his voice sounds slightly bitter.

"Oh…" Tenten looked down at Neji's hands. These hands killed hundreds of people, wiped out villages. She suppressed a shudder.

"To become Hokage, Naruto must first gain the experience of the ANBU, so Tsunade-sama allows him to kill sometimes."

"Then what about Lee? I thought Lee wanted to have a team of his own, like Gai-sensei."

"He is ANBU because Gai never was."

Tenten blinked.

"But he's quitting ANBU soon; it's put a toll on him."

"Oh, that's good."

Neji looked away.

"What about you? Are you still going to be ANBU?"

"Yes."

Tenten nodded, and they walked the rest of the distance in silence.

"Gai-sensei! You will be surprised, the team is back!" Lee grinned excitedly. "Tenten-chan is here with us, and so is Neji-kun."

Tenten smiled, eyes softening, as she crouched by Lee. Gai didn't answer.

"H-Hi… Gai-sensei. How… how are you? I'm Jonin now, aren't you proud of me?"

"Of course he is!" Lee chirped. "Gai-sensei is always watching."

Tenten motioned for Neji, and he silently joined her, kneeling by her side.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit," she mumbled, looking at her hands, and then back at him. She self-consciously touched her hair, "I got a haircut… during the exams."

"It makes her look more youthful!" Lee grinned.

Gai didn't answer. The three of them stared at the memorial stone.

Lee had plucked a forget-me-not, and placed it gently, carefully, on the concrete. Tenten's head lowered, while Lee chattered away, about the team, about Tenten's status, about Naruto and Sakura, about Neji. Tenten took a step back. She wasn't there when Gai fell to a stronger, younger, taijutsu expert. She wasn't there when they carved his name in the stone, _Maito Gai_, she wasn't there to see either Lee's or Neji's faces. Gai had gone a long time ago, but she hadn't been there, for any of it.

She could feel Neji's hand on her shoulder and then she crumpled onto his chest.

Lee stopped his chatter to look behind him. Suddenly he was in front of her, and her vision of him blurred.

"Tenten-chan," he asked softly, tenderly, "Don't be sad…"

She choked back a sob. Gai-sensei wasn't supposed to die, he was never supposed to leave the world. He was the best, the best taijutsu specialist, he was the Beautiful Green Beast.

"Lee, I'm bringing her back."

"Oh… okay, I'll go too."

She didn't know why she was crying. Neji sure wasn't, and even Lee wasn't. They saw it not as a life ending, but a new beginning. Maito Gai was on a new mission, a new world to show that he was indeed the most Beautiful Green Beast. Gai was the closest thing to a father she ever had, and she hadn't given him her blessing for the new world.

"G-Goodbye, Gai-sensei."

It seemed like the sun was smiling at her now, whispering good-bye.

Then, with both boys', men now, arms around her, they turned from the memorial stone and walked back. And right then, with Neji's arm around her waist and Lee's callused fingers threaded between hers, she felt like they were still Team Gai, and that they were headed up the hill to Training Arena 13, waiting for Gai-sensei.

She knew it was time to stop hoping that Team Gai would return, because those dreams don't come true. Gai-sensei wasn't going to come back. Neji was ANBU, and not going to drop out. Lee was headed to find his own team. She was finally her own Jonin. But now, with Gai watching them, the sun shining on their backs, and the two men she loved the most supporting her, her hopes didn't seem so far away.

"It's okay to cry sometimes."

---

Naruto came home with Sakura in tow, and the two girls locked themselves in the kitchen to chat and make dinner.

"And he is such an amazing ki-"

Tenten's hand flew to the other girl's mouth, muffling her. She gave her a mock glare, "I don't want to hear the details of Naruto's kissing abilities."

Sakura rolled her eyes and swatted her hand away, smirking, "I'd listen to you rant about Neji's."

The kunoichi was then promptly hit with a bag of sugar, which of course, resulted in a food battle.

Tenten's aim was far much better than Sakura's, making her throws hit the target more often, as she threw an apple. Sakura, however, had more brute strength and when it did hit Tenten, it hurt more. There were high-pitched screams and giggles, leaving Naruto and Lee huddled at the door, straining to hear what they were doing.

They were not allowed to break open doors since the last time Lee attempted a Dynamic Entry through all the doors in the dorm. Shikamaru and Neji, of course, were sent to buy and replace them.

Pissed off Neji and Irritated Shikamaru were not a good combination.

Neji was not at all pleased a half hour later when Shikamaru found the key and opened the door to see two wide-eyed, ingredient-covered _girls_ in the middle of a food fight and _no food cooked._

"Gods," Sakura grumbled, holding the large takeout bag in one hand. They were sent out to buy takeout with their own money, and then to clean up the kitchen after half-destroying it. "How do you handle that guy?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Try not to piss him off."

Sakura smirked, nudging Tenten, "You could have at least _tried_ to make him feel better. I think his mood would have been alleviated if you just…"

Tenten bumped the younger girl with her hip before she could finish.

"No," she growled sternly. Sakura laughed, hefting the bag up, "Tenten-chan, I don't see why you are so stubborn. You do like him, and he does too, and…"

Tenten frowned, serious this time, "I don't think we're ready for anything."

"Why not?" Sakura pressed, "You both are well-abled shinobi that know each other really well…"

"But we don't know each other anymore," Tenten replied smoothly, "Neji and I both agreed that we wouldn't go back to the ways things were. Besides, you know how he is, you went out with him."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I wasn't in love with him."

Tenten forced the blush from coming over her cheeks, as they climbed up the steps to the dorm and opened the door and she said clearly, "I'm not in love with him."

She voice traveled farther and was louder than she expected, and the boys looked up at them as they entered. A pale blush entered her cheeks at the crestfallen look on Lee's face and what was a thinly veiled mask that hid hurt and shame on Neji's.

---

Neji wasn't there at dinner. He had left as soon as Tenten and Sakura had bustled into the kitchen. Sakura looked frantic but Tenten was calm, with a hint of embarrassment and concern.

"I think Neji was hurt by that comment," Sakura whispered harshly. Tenten stared at the take-out on the plate.

"Neji's stronger than that. Really," Tenten mumbled.

They brought the plates out to the dining room, and Sakura called them in to eat.

"Where's Neji?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked when Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke filed in.

Shikamaru looked hesitant, before sighing and said, "He has a formal dinner at the Hyuuga estate."

"Oh," Sakura's brows knitted, "Is it about…"

She trailed off when Shikamaru glanced sharply as to silence her. Tenten stared at her food, and tried to push the thoughts of guilt away.

Sakura and Naruto tried their very best to keep the dinner from being awkward, but Lee kept glancing at Tenten, Sasuke stared at his food and Shikamaru looked irritated.

When the meal was finally over, Sasuke leaned over so that only Tenten could hear him as she was clearing the plates, "You should talk to him, tonight."  
**

* * *

**

**Notes:** I haven't read my own fic in a while. So when I was reading it, I realized some stuff I should have shoved in. And a lot of stuff that needed editing. Well, I know where this is heading, and I really shouldn't have added that intruder in. Oh well, I'll incorporate it somehow. I also tried to make it longer to atone for me unable to update faster.

Not Edited because I can. (read: is too lazy)


	14. Tying Ends

_Note: I am too corny. Sorry. It's a bit OOC, but as a corny author, it is expected._

* * *

**Unexpected Hero**

**Chapter 14: Tying Ends  
**

She waited by the gates of the Hyuuga estate, hands shoved in her pockets. She looked at the sky, an indigo color, and the stars twinkled. The gates creaked open and Tenten looked over, only to see Hyuuga Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata-san," Tenten attempted to smile, raising a hand to wave, only for the younger girl to jump and stutter involuntarily.

"T-Tenten-san!" the girl bowed to her, face flushed.

"Um… did you see Neji, or did he already leave?"

"N-No… he still has to talk over a few things…"

"Oh, okay then, I'll just wait," Tenten leaned against the wall, and Hinata was deciding whether to stay or not. Then, she blurted out, "N-Neji-kun was very fond of you."

Tenten blinked, and the Hyuuga trembled. The older kunoichi looked at the ground beneath her feet and sighed, "Why does it matter?"

Hinata looked upset but she bit her lip, "Tenten-san, N-Neji-kun did not agree to the engagement until today. I-I thought something happened between you two…"

Tenten suddenly understood. She had been so wrapped up in being a Jonin, and Neji stopping her, and everything that she forgot Neji was the right age to get married, have children, and finally uphold to his duties. He had lied to her, earlier that afternoon saying he was going to stay as ANBU. He was going to be the Hyuuga clan leader.

"D-Did something happen… between you… and Neji-kun?" Hinata's voice was very soft. Tenten forced her eyes up, and she softened them. Hinata had the same effect on her as Lee did, she could not be angry or upset around them.

"No… it's just that nothing happened."

Hinata seemed to understand, and Tenten knew it. Hinata hadn't acted upon her feelings for Naruto, and now he was with Sakura. Neji had mused about it before, and Tenten had pitied the poor Hyuuga girl. She was no longer the heiress, and held little importance now to the Hyuuga clan.

"I-I'm sorry, Tenten…" Hinata spoke serenely. Tenten smiled sadly, hiding her feelings. She wasn't going to admit it, not now, since it would only cause more problems.

"Hinata, it's alright, I'm not… and haven't been… with Neji. We've parted ways… a long time ago, because we aren't a team anymore."

Hinata nodded, too shy to meet Tenten's eyes anymore, "I-I have to go, gomen…"

Tenten shrugged, waving goodbye to the girl as she bowed to her and hurried off. She sighed, kicking a pebble by her foot.

No less than a minute passed before there was a rustle of chakra, and Tenten was face to face with Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hiashi himself. They looked so alike now… what a true Hyuuga leader looks like.

There was no smile on either mouth as Hiashi nodded and said in a deep rumble, "You must be Tenten-san."

Instantly, a pale blush entered Tenten's face and her attention diverted to the floor as she bowed hurriedly, "Hyuuga-sama…"

"Tenten. Go home," Neji's voice was weary, sounding too old for him.

"I… I wanted… needed to talk to you."

Neji stared at her, frowning and Hiashi nodded.

"Very well, you two may leave," and with a slight dip of his head, the clan leader was heading back to the estate.

Hiashi sighed inwardly. Such cruel a life had been paved for his nephew. He had to be love with a woman so very similar to that woman both Hiashi and Hizashi loved; a woman that had done the same thing Tenten had done to him to their father. A woman Hizashi won the heart of.

But Neji had the same face as he did, back when Hiashi had failed to win the heart of Neji's mother.

Hiashi may have been the clan leader, but Hizashi, laughing in his grave, had her love. She had died with him, leaving Neji as an orphan.

---

"You never told me you were engaged."

Neji didn't answer, walking briskly, and pointedly ignoring her. Tenten was trying to keep up, face furious. She stopped, and her voice was exasperated, almost deflated.

"What is it with you, Neji? I forgave you, and I tried to be friends with you, but all you do is make everything awkward! And now you don't even tell me you're getting married!"

"What is it to you," his voice was bitter, and he had also stopped walking.

Tenten closed her eyes, "I wanted us to be friends, even if we couldn't be… like it used to."

He didn't respond, but merely clenched his fist. Tenten could feel him hold down his anger, try to be composed.

"I'm… I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't want to hurt you…" her voice trailed off.

"Don't lie to me," he said finally, and his voice was tired.

She looked away, anger building. No, she didn't want to deal with this anymore.

"I used to," she hissed at him, "But not anymore. I thought Naruto changed you, but I guess not."

But it didn't matter because right then, he had spun around and captured her lips, something she knew she desperately wanted him to do. It was hot and angry, and his hands cupped roughly against her cheeks but she didn't care as teeth slip and their mouths tasted bloody.

"Don't get married," she breathed eyes still half-lidded. It was a selfish request.

"Fall in love with me," he replied. It was an even more selfish request than hers.

And then she had to choose. Neji had inflicted her Jonin status, true, but she had forgiven him on that. He was still selfish and at times cruel, but she had lived with that. Was this rapid beating in her aching chest _love_? Did that even exist?

She nodded and Neji leaned down to kiss her again.

---

"Ryo is still alive," his voice was somber, and she stopped tracing lines in the pale skin of his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her, white eyes unreadable. She closed her eyes and didn't answer, so he continued.

"He… he was here that night someone infiltrated the house."

"He's dead," her hand fluttered away from his skin, and she turned away from him. She could feel Neji snake an arm around her waist, and she felt even more naked, and he pulled her against him, kissing the back of her head. A small part of her noted that Neji had always preferred long hair on girls, but she pushed it away and his hand ran soothingly over her side. They lay in silence for a while.

Then Neji spoke, "He came back for you."

She tensed, and his arms tightened and he kissed her shoulder possessively. He didn't want to give her up, now that he had her for good. His lips trailed up her neck, as his hands began to roam.

She closed her eyes, gently pushing away his warm hands, "No one can come back from the dead…"

"He's not dead!" his voice was louder and harsh and she stilled, unable to look him. Gently he sighed lowly, sitting up and pulling a robe on. She shivered under the covers, and he looked down at her and his heart ached, and now it was a dull feeling.

Slowly, she rose, and he draped a yukata around her bare form, and she tied it absentmindedly around the waist. He wanted to know what she was thinking, if it changed things even more than it already was, if she still loved him, or if she loved him at all.

Selfishness overcame most of his questions, and he once again wrapped his arms around her, making sure to be tentative and soft.

"I won't let him have you," he said simply. She looked up at him, her soft smile not quite reaching her eyes.

---

She ended up meeting Ryo a week later, after fully moving once again into the house, and after getting officially drunk in a while in "celebration" to her return. She didn't know why they made such a fuss with her back in the house and dorm mother, but Neji wasn't complaining so neither would she. Their relationship started off rocky and awkward, as some do, until they felt comfortable in their own and each other skins to actually progress from their stubborn rut. Both were an inflexible pair, refusing to give up or let show too much, so tension arose.

Ryo had looked the same as he did before, and the way he smiled and pulled her in for a hug made her heart ache. His smile was brilliant, and he had apologized for breaking in, he hadn't known such S-class ninja lived there.

"It was an accomplishment breaking in though," she reasoned.

He chuckled, "That's what I love about you."

Her smile rapidly dropped to a sad conflicted frown. He instantly noticed and his features fell.

"Oh… you must be seeing someone."

She nodded hesitantly, "Do you want to get something to eat? Then I can explain."

Ryo shrugged. Tenten glanced over at him. They weren't really that serious, a flirty comment here and a lingering touch there. She was more concerned about their friendship. Ryo, to her, was really like Lee.

That night when she had given herself up, she was drunk and Ryo was there to provide her comfort. It meant nothing more than a failed attempt at romance, but it seemed to strengthen their bond.

When they sat down with the comfortable smell of dango, she told him everything, since Ryo had always been a rather understanding person. She told him about how Neji had stopped her from becoming Jonin, that she had forgiven him and he still refused, how she was in love with him…

At the end with cold tea and empty plates between then she feebly asked, "How… are you back?"

Ryo smiled wistfully, albeit sadly and said softly, "The mission was ambushed by stronger shinobi. I abandoned my comrades like scum."

Tenten placed a reassuring hand on his, "I'm sure they wanted you to survive."

His fist clenched underneath hers and he lowered his head. She gripped his hand tighter, and he sighed miserably, relaxing.

"I can't go back," he murmured. Tenten frowned, before she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry."

He lifted his eyes, a soft brown that matched hers, "I understand. I… wish you the best."

Tenten smiled sadly, still clenching his hand, "I won't give up on you. I'll help you… I'll talk to the Hokage…"

"No," Ryo unclenched his fist and intertwined their fingers, "I withdrew my status. I'm giving up on being a shinobi. I can't go back... to being a shinobi... and I can't go back to having such an unstable relationship with you."

Tenten was speechless. He struggled a smile on his face, standing up and releasing her fingers.

"I'll… see you around," he mumbled, placing money on the table, "I hope… you're happy with him."

And then it was all over. She was sitting staring into her cup, realizing that she had just cut ties with her second love, more of her best friend during those times of loneliness and he had expressed feelings that he had given up on being a shinobi, he had given up on their relationship. She picked herself up from the table, and paid for the food, before walking out and into the arms of Neji.

---

Neji leaned against the wall, his head lowered as Ryo walked out. He trailed to a stop, and both men refused to look at each other.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you," Ryo threatened, "Even if I die, I know I would have brought you down with me."

He pushed himself off the wall and said lowly, "I will not give her up."

"I understand," Ryo replied, before he jumped up onto the tips of the dango shop and ran off in a blur of black.

Neji watched, head turned to the clouds, before he lowered his head, met Tenten's eyes and wrapped her in his arms.

* * *

_Notes: How corny. How rushed. How craptastic. Don't flame me with words of "How underdeveloped! You just made them get together! And you solved the evil stranger thing in a matter of a paragraph! What reason?!" or anything of that nature. _

_What reason has become of me to suddenly let them be happy? Because I torture them too much. (: It's kinda fun. And evil stranger (aka Ryo aka another man of Tenten's affections) was not expected to come. It was a last minute inspiration.  
_

_Sorry. But the next chapter is the __**last**__. Why? Because Unexpected Hero has veered way off track, and I'm going to end this rocking disaster. I send loves to all those people that enjoyed and reviewed periodically, you have a spot in my heart. But this does not, and will never mean, that I have given up on NejiTen._


	15. Conclusion

_Notes: This is the end of Unexpected Hero. Yup, I think I've done enough and strayed way too far from what I intended it to be. I hope you all enjoyed, but this isn't the end of NejiTen for me. I'm working on many NejiTen projects, but I won't be starting another NejiTen multichapter fic for a while, I think._

* * *

**Unexpected Hero**

**Chapter 15: Conclusion**

What Neji had always wanted was Tenten all to himself. He didn't want to share her, not at all, with anyone else, anyone that would take her attentions away from him. He always wanted Tenten to smile only at him, Tenten to only touch him, Tenten to only kiss him. No one else was worthy of her affections, his selfish habits kept her isolated.

He wanted to wake up every morning with Tenten in his arms, long lashes closed gracefully as she silently slept in a thin silk nightgown, hair unbound and cascading through his fingers. She would be cuddled into his side, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. He would wake her with a kiss to the hollow base of her neck and her eyes would flutter open sleepily, and she would smile, mind still full of dreams. And he would hold her for a while, relishing in the comfort of her warm skin.

He would then get ready and she would cheerfully pad downstairs to make them breakfast, and he would come up behind her and kiss her neck, making her jump and then laugh. She would wear a pretty frilly apron not because she liked those things but because he did, and they would watch the stove quietly.

He wanted them to be alone, her smile would be only his to enjoy.

They would live in a comfortable house, just the two of them, with a cozy kitchen that had windows without drapes so the sun could always come in and a small table for them to enjoy meals.

He would eat a rather good breakfast, albeit a little fussing around, and then she would sweetly ask him to help her with the dishes. When they finished, he would wrap his arms around her and they'd tumble onto a couch, her laugh tickling his ears and they'd rest there, doing nothing in particular just listening to each other's breathing in companionable silence.

They'd get up later and spar in the field our back, or if they were up to it, a simple mission to pass the time. They would have lunch at the dango shop or takeout, and he would fend of the glances of other men. Then at night, ANBU would call him, and she would kiss him goodbye and told him to be safe. He would stay alive just for her, because she wished him too.

It was just her alone with him, and that was all he needed. And when he returned, they'd make love with the moon as their witness.

Their wedding would be as many weddings go, and she would say clearly, "I do" and his life would be complete when he bent down to kiss her.

They would have a boy that looked like his father and smiled like his mother.

---

Instead, he woke up with Tenten's back to him, cotton shorts and an oversized shirt over her frame, short hair stopping at the nape of her neck. She was grumpy when she woke up, but that wasn't much of an improvement of himself really, and she tended to kick in her sleep. She'd roll out of bed, yawning and trumping downstairs, hair sticking up in odd angles in the back.

They lived with 4 other men, all able to divert her attention from him, and who often did it to provoke him. The window was large but the kitchen was larger, and Tenten shuffled around with sizzling pans, no apron.

Food was served not only to him but to Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee and Naruto, the latter two rather unbearable in the morning, and Tenten often gave the burnt edges to him as though not to favor him and have the rest of the house protesting of bias due to Neji taking advantage of her. Neji crankily thought that he had every right to take advantage of her; after all, she was his.

Still, she would eat her food with their hands intertwined underneath the table, and that was what Neji would make due of. Of course, both Neji and Tenten weren't the type to show public displays of affection that exceeded a peck on the cheek, so the rest of the house could only settle on this. Well, they knew what happened at night, which was a completely different story.

Then when everyone was done and the table talk was sufficient enough, she would stand and ask Naruto or Sasuke or Lee or Shikamaru (everyone but him, he noted) to help her with the dishes. Everyone complied, and they would stand side by side, with Tenten washing and said accomplice drying. She would be in deep conversation with one of them, and he couldn't just stand there and watched them, so he would force himself away to settle on his still favorite furniture in the house (next to his bed of course, with Tenten), the loveseat.

She didn't join him on it, instead, heading out for groceries with Lee in tow. He would stand and accompany them, but Tenten had already darted out the door. Disgruntled, he settled on reading scrolls, meditating and sparring with inanimate objects (that were not Tenten) until they got back. Anxious until they did, he would look up to see Lee beam at him with an armful of groceries and Tenten finally dropping her exhausted frame next to him (since grocery shopping with Lee was extra hard and tedious, since he had the disposition of a five-year-old in a candy store, but she did it anyway). She would curl up into his side, and that would make up for any anxious feelings and doubts.

When ANBU missions were called for, she watched them get ready, leaning against the door frame with an annoyed Sasuke (who still couldn't be an ANBU), helping them with the clasps and ties, adjusting their masks, and kissing each one of them on the cheek. Lee would grin joyfully, Naruto would blush and Shikamaru would roll his eyes.

Neji, of course, enjoyed it the most, since she gave him a peck on the lips. Still, he felt uncomfortable watching her kiss the others, and she would wish them to be careful, not only him. And leaving her alone with Sasuke unnerved her, but he proved no substitute, since he took more missions than their team did.

When he would come home, bloody and sweaty, she would already be up nursing a warm mug of tea between her hands. She would look all of them up and down, and chide how bloody they all were and usher them up to the showers. Neji would wait behind, and in the kitchen alone, he would relieve himself of a well-needed kiss. She would smile up at him and said he was getting blood on her clothes. After he had fully cleaned up she proceeded to his room, since these nights, and rather all nights, he wanted her with him.

When he finally pulled up the courage to propose, she had stared at him, who was watching her anxiously with a little velvet box in his shaky palms. Then ever so calmly, she refused. He stared at her, all composure crumbling and then she stood up and kissed the side of his mouth, saying she wasn't ready.

When he asked why, she said that she feared that he would marry her out of Hyuuga duty, and as soon as they were, they would have to move into the Hyuuga manor and she would have to live a life of servitude under him (but not the Branch House) as her superior.

Even when he told her he didn't even think about moving back into the Hyuuga household, that he wanted a little flat of their own, she still said no.

---

When they turned twenty, her hair had fully grown back to it's original length, and by Neji's insistence, she bound it up in her usual buns as soon as it was long enough to be. He, too, was also the first one to take them down at night.

Then during the blossoming of cherry blossom seasons, Naruto proposed to Sakura. She said yes and Sasuke gave his blessing. They were married two months later, just before Sakura grew bigger with their first child. Naruto officially dropped out of ANBU, ready to fully pursue his goal as Hokage, with his love and an anticipated child in tow. Sasuke took his place on the team, and they still worked efficiently, if not better.

Hinata was the bridesmaid that caught the bouquet.

Neji looked on in what looked like a form of envy, watching the married couple dance during the after party. Tenten sighed, turning his attention on her. He frowned, and she lifted herself gracefully to her feet, saying in a smooth voice, "Want to dance?"

Holding her in his arms while they swayed was comfortable; her form seemed to fit in the correct places against his. She rested her head against his shoulder, and he looked beyond her. He knew that if this was _their_ dance, that she was the bride and he was the groom, he wouldn't need to worry anymore or envy any other married couple, since everyone would envy them.

_If only so_, he thought miserably.

Throughout most of the wedding and party, guests would say that they would be the next couple married. They even asked what they would like as gifts, just in case.

Tenten had attempted to smile, but Neji looked away, tightening his grip on Tenten's hand, whereas she would excuse herself from them and join him away.

He asked her again that night, with their sweat cooling on their backs under the sheets of their cramped bed. She still said no.

In the winter, Lee suffered a massive injury to his left leg, inflicting him from even walking. Tsunade healed as much as she could, as Sakura healed the rest, but there was always a rather pronounced limp, although it didn't affect much of his technique, except that he couldn't kick with his left leg, halting some exaggerated and extensive moves. Lee removed himself from ANBU, and settled for what he had always intended to do, that is teach his own Genin team, much like Team Gai.

He had named them Team Lee, of course, and Tenten and Neji had met his three students, a Hyuuga (Neji's Branch cousin), a cute girl with a knack with summoning animals and a small bushy-browed boy that lacked a fundamental ninjutsu base.

Lee taught them well, and he was happy being single with such close familial bonds, much like Gai. He was their beloved teacher's legacy, and all three of them visited Gai's grave once a week.

When they turned twenty-one, and still not married, Shikamaru transferred fully to Suna, to be with Temari of the Sand. Ino had been less than thrilled, but she had oddly settled down with her flower shop and Akimichi Chouji. Their wedding was festive and large, larger than even Naruto's, as Ino had looked splendid and Sakura was holding a child.

Tenten had held the child in her arms and Neji couldn't help but see how fitting it was, and how even more perfect it would look if the baby had lavender eyes. Tenten had instantly become the child's favorite family friend, and Sasuke and Neji had frightened the poor boy into wails, before it stopped in Tenten's arms. Both former prodigies looked offended and sulked for the rest of the wedding. This was, as Tenten joked, a sign that both of them were not fit for dealing with children.

Hinata had once again, caught the bouquet.

Again, they would be paraded with questions on when their wedding would be. With most of their friends getting married, the next year Neji tried harder. She would come up with an excuse here and there, he didn't understand it, how she made up such useless excuses and she would never tell him the real reason.

She was lying to him.

When they were twenty-two, Tenten got pregnant for the first time. Neji couldn't be happier, but his thoughts plummeted when Tenten said she wasn't keeping it. He hadn't gone to the hospital with her when she did.

They didn't make love for a long time after that and a drift passed by them before it once again slowly mended back.

Through the years, the Rookies, (but that name could not be used anymore, since they all were far beyond Rookies) settled down and started their lives as the older generation. Kiba and Shino had a double wedding, both clan leaders of their respective clans, both with exotic women with a thick beautiful accent. The ANBU estate had been given to another squad since half of the house didn't live there anymore, so Neji and Tenten moved into an apartment close to the town center, Lee to an apartment overlooking the Academy playground and Sasuke back to the Uchiha estate.

Even though the two were living together, it wasn't exactly the way Neji had pictured it, now that his dream had changed slightly, since he wanted desperately to be married to the woman he woke up to seeing every morning, having a beautiful lavender eyed boy and her being Hyuuga Tenten. Wasn't marriage and birth the ultimate way of expressing their love?

He began to get doubts on whether Tenten had loved him, and she merely said she loved him when he had accused her of it. He could not argue any further, but his doubts deepened.

---

Finally, when they were twenty-six and the rest of their year were twenty-five, Naruto became the youngest ever Hokage. He had carried his son and held his wife's hand as he beamed over at the cheering villages, his life-long dream fulfilled.

Neji had seen silent tears behind Tenten's eyes. She was happy for Naruto for accomplishing his goal, his dream, while hers was yet to be done.

Also in that year, a final stronger bond between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha took place, and Uchiha Sasuke married Hyuuga Hinata, tying the two clans and ending their grudges. It wasn't as if they were necessarily happy with each other at first, but Sasuke had enjoyed the quieter company, and they too, began fulfilling their dreams. Hinata gradually fell in love with the silent man, and Sasuke got a family.

Neji had not been so willing in giving his blessings. Hinata had asked for it and Tenten had coaxed him into it, and he finally dropped the long-held grudge on the Uchiha and allowed him to marry his cousin.

And then the last part of their estate had gone and left them, their friendships in the house had faded into memories.

And Neji and Tenten had become the only couple of the Rookies not married. And the night of Hinata's and Sasuke's wedding, he couldn't take it anymore.

He had looked her straight in the eye, and demanded to know why she refused to marry him, and everyone else was married and he desperately wanted to start a family with her, _their_ family.

She smiled softly, and he leaned over to kiss her hard, trying to convince her in once last attempt. He could feel wetness against her cheeks.

And then she accepted. He had asked why, and he kissed her tears away, and she had simply stated that she wondered if he was going to stay with her after so long, or would he not love her anymore because she didn't want to marry him.

It was a test, he replied, confused. She shook her head, and confessed she was scared that when they were married, if they would fall out of love and he would leave her alone and heartbroken.

She was scared that the gap that had grew between them would be repeated. And she didn't know if she could deal with that.

He had vehemently refused on that ever happening, and she had smiled at him and pulled him in for another kiss.

**OWARI.**

* * *

_Notes: Oh wow. That's the end. I'm sorry I ended this so abruptly and cleaned everything up in the last chapter, but I cannot continue this without violently hating this fic, and that's a big no-no. I'd like to thank everyone for finding, for reviewing, for spending time to actually read this._


End file.
